Cinta 4 Hati
by d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu
Summary: "Toushiro, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."/"Kurasa, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Kurosaki-senpai."/Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, bibir pucat Rukia bergerak-gerak pelan, "Ichigo..."/ Chapter #4 is up! IchigoFemHitsu! Warnings inside. RnR onegai XD
1. She's Tomboy, Isn't She?

**Cinta 4 Hati**

_by_

d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

* * *

**Pairing(s):**

_Main:_ Ichi x Fem!Hitsu

_Slight_: Masih _himitsu_~!

.

**Genre(s):**

_Romance/ Drama/ Hurt/Comfort_

_.  
_

**Warning(s): AU** (_Alternate Universe_),** OOC** (_Out of Character_),** Gender bended, Miss typo** bertebaran di mana-mana,** GaJe**,** Alur kecepetan dan terlalu maksa**,** deskripsi kurang**, dan masih banyak lagi. Juga, **tidak menerima flames** untuk pairing dan pengubahan gender, tapi kalau mengenai EYD dan sejenisnya saiia terima dengan senang hati.

.

**Disclaimer(s):**

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Cinta 2 Hati © Benni Setiawan/Wanna Be Pictures

Cinta 4 Hati © d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

.

_Enjoy, please~!

* * *

_

**CHAPTER #1**

**SHE'S TOMBOY, ISN'T SHE?

* * *

**

"Shiro-_chan_!" Sebuah teriakan dengan frekuensi yang tak bisa dibilang pelan menggema di dalam kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya. "Cepat turun! Waktunya sarapan!" Teriakan yang ternyata bersumber dari dapur itu kembali memekakkan telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Iya... iya...! Aku segera turun!" Sebuah teriakan yang tak kalah kencangnya membalas seruan yang sebelumnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar derap langkah seseorang menuruni tangga, menuju ke arah meja makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur.

"Tak bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suara TOA-mu itu, _Nee-san_?" sungut seorang gadis yang baru saja sampai di meja makan, dan segera menduduki kursinya. "Kau selalu saja berisik!"

"Aku hanya berniat menyuruhmu turun, Shiro-_chan_," balas sang '_Nee-san_' enteng, sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Tch! Tanpa kau teriaki seperti itu pun aku pasti akan turun!" sahutnya sengit. Dengan pandangan mata memicing, dihadiahkannya _deathglare_ terbaik miliknya pada kakak sepupunya itu. "Dan, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan seperti itu, Hinamori-_nee_!"

"Wah... wah... wah... Kasar sekali~!" Sang kakak hanya mengabaikan _deathglare _yang baru saja dilayangkan kepadanya. Diangkatnya kedua tangan serta bahunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melihat sikap adik sepupunya yang terkadang memang terlalu 'preman'. "Ingatlah, Shiro. Kau itu seorang perempuan. Kau dengar? P-e-r-e-m-p-u-a-n!"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Shiro' tadi hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan kakak sepupunya yang dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Jaga sikapmu sebagai seorang perempuan sejati! Bersikap anggunlah sedikit!" Hinamori menceramahi 'Shiro'-nya dengan pandangan seolah mengejek kau-terlalu-laki-laki-untuk-disebut-perempuan. "Bahkan kau sudah memiliki pacar—yang sampai sekarang pun aku masih bingung, bagaimana bisa seorang Kurosaki-_kun_ yang keren begitu memilihmu yang urakan seperti ini sebagai pacarnya?"

Mata _emerald_ 'Shiro'—yang sudah mulai sibuk menggigit dan mengunyah _sandwich_ buatan Hinamori setelah sebelumnya mengatakan, "_Itadakimasu._"—melotot mendengar kelakar sang kakak.

"Dia pasti membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk menghadapi gadis sepertimu. Kasihan sekali kau, Kurosaki-_kun_." Hinamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya simpati. "Aku tahu, kau bersikap seperti ini mungkin karena dulu Retsu-_basan_ dan Juushiro-_jisan_ mengiramu—yang masih dalam kandungan—itu seorang laki-laki, dan sebab itulah mereka menamaimu Hitsugaya Toushiro—yang terdengar seperti nama laki-laki. Tapi, sebagai seorang perempuan tulen, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap urakan seperti ini Shiro-_chan_, lagipula wajahmu, kan, manis."

Kuping Toushiro terasa panas mendengar 'kuliah singkat' dari Hinamori, giginya bergemeretak kesal. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan namaku, hah?" Lama-kelamaan dia kesal juga mendengar ledekan-ledekan 'halus' yang telus meluncur dari mulut kakak sepupunya itu. "Aku sudah selesai! Terimakasih makanannya," sahutnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya, Toushiro—yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya—segera melesat menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar rumahnya. Bergegas mengenakan sepatunya, dan... "Aku berangkat!" serunya sebelum membanting pintu rumahnya keras-keras.

"Astaga..." Hinamori hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan adik sepupu yang amat disayanginya itu.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro, seorang gadis remaja usia lima belas tahun ini baru saja mengawali masa-masa sekolahnya di bangku SMA. Selama ini, ia tinggal berdua bersama saudara sepupunya yang bernama Hinamori Momo. Usia mereka tak terpaut cukup jauh, hanya sekitar tiga tahun. Bisa dikatakan, mereka adalah sepupu jauh. Paman Hinamori menikah dengan bibi Toushiro. Namun demikian, mereka sudah saling menganggap seperti kakak-adik kandung satu sama lain.

Ayah dan Ibu Toushiro—Hitsugaya Juushiro dan Hitsugaya Retsu—telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat di umur Toushiro yang masih belia, empat tahun. Sedangkan kedua orangtua Hinamori telah lama meninggal saat umur gadis itu masih satu tahun, dan keadaan itulah yang mengharuskan Hinamori tinggal bersama sang nenek.

Hitsugaya pun—setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya—sebelumnya juga sempat tinggal bertiga dengan Hinamori dan juga neneknya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman tinggal bersama Hinamori beserta neneknya dibanding harus diurus oleh kerabatnya yang berasal dari keluarga ayah maupun ibunya. Akan tetapi, tak lama berselang, nenek Hinamori menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di rumahnya yang kecil di pinggiran kota Karakura.

Karena tak ingin hidup sendirian, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal seatap di kediaman peninggalan orangtua Toushiro yang terletak tepat di jantung kota Karakura. Dan selama itu pula, biaya kehidupan mereka berdua ditanggung oleh keluarga dari pihak ibu Toushiro—keluarga Yamamoto—yang notabene termasuk dalam jajaran keluarga paling kaya di Karakura yang dijamin harta peninggalannya tak akan habis dimakan tujuh turunan. Oke, mungkin itu semua terkesan berlebihan. Tapi, memang begitulah adanya.

Kehidupan Toushiro dan Hinamori setiap paginya dihiasi dengan perselisihan-perselisihan kecil, seperti tadi contohnya. Hinamori yang—hampir setiap saat—mempermasalahkan sikap dan kepribadian Toushiro yang tak seperti gadis-gadis seusianya, dihadapkan pada Toushiro yang temperamental dan nyaris tak pernah sehari pun tidak berteriak marah. Ckckck! Terkadang beberapa orang yang mengenal mereka merasa bingung, bagaimana bisa dua orang yang—sangat—sering terlibat cek-cok itu bisa hidup satu atap selama hampir sepuluh tahun?

Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita lupakan saja 'keributan' yang selalu mereka ciptakan setiap pagi— saat mereka sarapan tepatnya—itu.

Toushiro memang bisa dibilang sangat _tomboy_ dan hampir menyerupai laki-laki jika kita tak mempertimbangkan wajah manis serta rambut panjang putih lembut miliknya. _Well_, dia memang _tomboy_, tetapi dia tak pernah sekali pun memotong pendek rambut putih halusnya, dia sudah merasa cukup dengan mengikat rambut panjangnya ke belakang, model ekor kuda. Oh ya, jangan lupakan tubuh mungilnya yang membuatnya semakin terkesan 'manis'.

Apabila kau baru sekali bertemu dengannya, dijamin kau pasti menganggapnya gadis manis yang lembut dan pemalu. Tapi, jika kau sudah mengenalnya sedikit lebih dekat, bukan gadis manis yang lembut yang akan kau jumpai, melainkan monster ganas yang siap menelanmu kapan saja jika kau berani membuatnya murka.

Hhhhh... sepertinya ungkapan "Jangan Menilai Buku Dari Sampulnya" itu benar juga.

Baiklah, lanjut ke permasalahan berikutnya. Tadi, Hinamori sudah berkata bahwa seganas-ganasnya Toushiro masih ada seorang pemuda tampan yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Entah apa yang dicintainya dari sosok segalak Toushiro.

Pemuda itu bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, idola bagi para kaum hawa di sekolahnya yang kebetulan sama dengan sekolah Toushiro. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui bahwa Ichigo satu tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Toushiro.

Awal pertemuan mereka berawal dari Ichigo yang tanpa sengaja melihat keberingasan Toushiro saat menghajar kakak kelasnya—teman satu angkatan Ichigo—yang dengan beraninya bersiul menggodanya ketika dia kebetulan lewat di koridor kelas XI. Karena tak mau melihat teman seangkatannya mati konyol, Ichigo dengan sigap menahan Toushiro ketika gadis itu berniat menghancurkan 'barang berharga'—yang berarti juga akan menghancurkan masa depan—milik _senpai_-nya itu.

Dan, berawal dari pertemuan ekstrim itu, Ichigo mulai mendekati Toushiro secara perlahan-lahan. Berbekal rasa penasaran dan keteguhan hati, didekatinya Toushiro.

Awalnya memang Toushiro selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh akan kehadiran Ichigo dalam kehidupannya, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, akhirnya Toushiro—layaknya gadis biasa—mulai tersentuh akan semangat serta perjuangan Ichigo mendekatinya. Hingga puncaknya, tepat seminggu yang lalu, dia dan _senpai_-nya itu resmi berpacaran, dan membuatnya menjadi musuh seluruh gadis yang ada di sekolahnya. Tapi, memangnya siapa yang berani melawan Toushiro yang galaknya melebihi anjing _bulldog_ itu? Sampai akhirnya gadis-gadis malang itu hanya bisa bungkam dan gigit jari melihat fakta bahwa laki-laki incarannya sudah terbang bersama gadis pilihannya. Kasihan...

Sampai saat ini, kehidupan cinta Ichigo dan Toushiro berjalan mulus dan lancar, selancar jalan tol. Akan tetapi, akankah keadaannya akan tetap berlangsung seperti itu? Tak'kan adakah pihak ketiga atau keempat yang nantinya akan menghancurkan kisah kasih mereka?

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

**(a/n):**

_**H**__**ello~**_

**Jumpa lagi dengan saiia di **_**fic **_**saiia yang baru...**

**Sebelum saiia banyak ngomong di sini, saiia ingin mengucapkan permohonan maaf saiia kepada Aletha-rizu09 karena sampai saat ini saiia belum bisa menyelesaikan **_**request centric-fic**_** Sougyo no Kotowari pesananannya... maafkan saiia, **_**Nee**_**~ waktu lagi mikir bahan **_**fic**_** pesananmu itu, tiba-tiba malah kepikiran ide gila ini... **_**Gommen ne**_**~ m(_ _)m**

_**Chapter **_**ini... pendek? Memang... sengaja, kok XP *digampar***

**Toh, ini masih prolog XDD**

**Nah, sebenarnya **_**fic **_**ini hanya coba-coba saja... ceritanya terinspirasi dari film Cinta Dua Hati-nya Afghan XP tapi, jalan ceritanya saiia usahakan beda, kok... tenang saja XD**

**Dan sekarang, nasib **_**fic **_**ini ada tangan **_**author-tachi**_** dan **_**reader-tachi**_** sekalian...**

**Lanjut?**

**...atau...**

**Hapus?**

**.**

_**Review, please**_**~ XD**


	2. Someone Who Loves Her

**Cinta 4 Hati**

_by_

d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

* * *

**Pairing(s):**

_Main:_ Ichi x Fem!Hitsu

_Slight_: Masih _himitsu_~!

.

**Genre(s):**

_Romance/ Drama/ Hurt/__Comfort_

_.  
_

**Warning(s): AU** (_Alternate Universe_),** OOC** (_Out of Character_),** Gender bended, Miss typo** bertebaran di mana-mana,** GaJe**,** Alur kecepetan dan terlalu maksa**,** deskripsi kurang**, dan masih banyak lagi. Juga, **tidak menerima flames** untuk pairing dan pengubahan gender, tapi kalau mengenai EYD dan sejenisnya saiia terima dengan senang hati.

.

**Disclaimer(s):**

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Cinta 2 Hati © Benni Setiawan/Wanna Be Pictures

Cinta 4 Hati © d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

.

_Enjoy, please~!

* * *

_

**CHAPTER #****2**

**SOMEONE WHO LOVE****S HER

* * *

**

"Aku berangkat!" seru Toushiro sebelum membanting pintu rumahnya keras-keras. Masih dengan menggerutu kecil atas perkataan 'terlalu jujur' Hinamori, Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari halaman rumah yang selama ini telah lama menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu.

Baru tiga langkah ia menjalankan kakinya, tubuhnya mendadak kaku seketika, melihat siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah duduk di atas motor _sport_-nya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan tas punggung yang tersampir di pundak kirinya. Rambut _orange_-nya mencuat acak-acakan seolah sengaja tak disisir, tapi justru itulah yang menambah kesan keren.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Kekasihnya.

"Kuro... saki...?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Mendengar namanya disebut sang pujaan hati, Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Toushiro yang masih berdiri kaku. "Yo! Toushiro!" Dan seperti biasanya, cengiran lebar terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" Sudah bisa menguasai keterkejutannya, gadis mungil itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ichigo yang duduk di atas motor hitam miliknya di depan kediaman Toushiro.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan gadis yang seminggu ini telah resmi menjadi pacarnya itu. "Tentu saja menjemputmu, Toushiro. Memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan itu?"

Toushiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kau tak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya," gumamnya pelan. "Kau tak perlu mengantar-jemputku seperti ini, Kurosaki. Aku bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, terkadang ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap pacarnya yang terlewat cuek itu. "Oh, ayolah, Toushiro." Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan. "Kau, kan, pacarku. Tak ada salahnya kalau aku mengantar-jemputmu ke sekolah."

Toushiro tampak sedang berpikir ketika sebuah helm berwarna senada dengan warna matanya disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah banyak berpikir. Cepat naik!" pinta Ichigo setelah menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Toushiro. "Aku jadi mengerti kenapa rambutmu berwarna putih. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir."

Penuturan Ichigo tadi dengan sukses langsung menjadikan kepala _orange_-nya sasaran empuk helm Toushiro, dan untungnya Ichigo sudah mengenakan helmnya semenit sebelum insiden tadi terjadi, karena jika tidak, entah bagaimana bentuk kepalanya saat ini. Tapi, tampaknya tetap saja terasa sakit, terbukti dengan erangan kesakitan Ichigo beberapa detik setelah helm Toushiro mendarat mulus di helm hitam yang membungkus kepalanya.

Setelah puas mengerang kesakitan, Ichigo memandang wajah pacarnya lekat-lekat, seolah jika ia alihkan pandangannya dari sosok mungil di depannya sekali saja, sosok yang paling dicintainya itu akan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"A-ada apa?" Sadar dirinya tengah dipandangi dalam-dalam begitu, tak urung membuat Toushiro salah tingkah.

"Kau yang marah tetap saja manis, ya, Toushiro," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aaah... ini dia yang paling tidak bisa membuatnya marah pada Ichigo. Senyumannya itu...

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi Toushiro, dengan cepat dipalingkannya wajahnya dari pandangan Ichigo, guna menyembunyikan gurat kemerahan di wajah manisnya. "_U-urusai!_"

Dengan cepat, Toushiro naik ke motor _sport_ milik Ichigo yang entah sudah berapa lama terparkir di depan rumahnya. Tak lupa dipakainya pula helm yang disodorkan padanya tadi.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" suruh Ichigo lembut. "Karena aku tak ingin pacarku yang manis ini sampai jatuh. Oke?"

Toushiro kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas, beruntung Ichigo yang duduk di depannya tak dapat melihatnya memerah. "S-sudahlah! Berhenti menggodaku, Kurosaki! Ayo cepat jalan!" Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya di punggung lebar Ichigo, tangannya perlahan mulai melingkari pinggang Ichigo. "Nanti kita bisa terlambat."

Senyuman geli terpampang jelas di wajah Ichigo, bisa dirasakannya kekasihnya yang biasanya kasar dan temperamen itu wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Baiklah, Tuan Putri," ucapnya sambil menyalakan mesin motor. "Kita berangkat."

Motor Ichigo mulai melesat meninggalkan kompleks perumahan Toushiro menuju Karakura _High School_, tempat mereka bersekolah.

* * *

Kedatangan Toushiro bersama Ichigo pagi ini kontan membuat seluruh isi sekolah ribut membicarakannya. Pemuda paling tampan dan kaya satu sekolah tiba di sekolah dengan seorang gadis paling galak satu sekolah di boncengan motornya! Mereka memang sudah mendengar rumor tentang status hubungan mereka sejak satu minggu yang lalu, tapi tetap saja... sulit dipercaya.

Kedekatan mereka berdua memang sudah jadi _the hottest news_ sejak jauh-jauh hari. Tapi, tak satu pun di antara Toushiro maupun Ichigo yang mempermasalahkannya.

"Oi, Toushiro," panggil Ichigo di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju kelas Toushiro. Ichigo memang sengaja berniat untuk mengantarkan Toushiro sampai ke depan pintu kelasnya. "Kau sadar tidak, kalau dari tadi kita diawasi?"

Toushiro memutar kedua bola matanya cuek. "Itu urusan mereka. Tak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Ya... ya... Terserah kau saja, _Hime_."

Tepat ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas Toushiro, Ichigo mengecup pelan pipi sebelah kanan kekasih mungilnya itu, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Aku ke kelasku dulu. Sampai nanti."

Ichigo segera beranjak dari tempat itu—meninggalkan Toushiro—sesaat setelah menyunggingkan cengiran jahilnya.

Kejadian tadi berlangsung begitu cepat. Dan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Ichigo jelas saja membuat Toushiro membeku seketika. Kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya membesar ketika bibir Ichigo mengecup lembut pipi kanannya. Masih terasa di lehernya, deru napas Ichigo ketika berbisik di telinganya. Dan semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajahnya—untuk kesekian kalinya—kembali memanas. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi yang baru saja dengan beruntungnya telah merasakan kehangatan bibir Ichigo.

Tindakan Ichigo untuk mencium pipi Toushiro di depan umum tak hanya menuai reaksi dari pihak yang bersangkutan a.k.a Toushiro, tetapi juga dengan sejumlah 'saksi mata' yang kebetulan sedang berada di 'tempat kejadian perkara' saat itu. Dan reaksi yang bermunculan beraneka ragam, mulai dari mata terbelalak kaget, bengong, mulut menganga dengan 'indah'-nya, mencium tembok karena jalan jadi tidak fokus, _nosebleed_(?), menggeram marah, menjerit histeris ala _fangirl_, dan masih banyak lagi sehingga tak mungkin untuk dituliskan di sini satu per satu.

Ok! Kembali ke Ichigo dan Toushiro.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Ichigo berbalik. "Oh ya, Toushiro." Membuat Toushiro kembali dari alam indahnya, menatap Ichigo heran. "Istirahat nanti, kutunggu kau di atap."

Seusai berkata seperti itu, Ichigo kembali menghadiahinya senyuman terbaiknya. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa _Kami-sama_ menciptakan manusia sesempurna itu?

Begitu punggung Ichigo sudah tak terlihat lagi, Toushiro hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Ichigo. Eh, tunggu! Tersenyum? Seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro yang bahkan terkadang hanya tersenyum satu kali dalam setahun itu, kini tersenyum karena seorang Kurosaki Ichigo?

Baiklah, aku akui yang tadi itu memang berlebihan. Dan, ternyata kehangatan cinta Ichigo telah berhasil membuat badai musim dingin di dalam hati Toushiro berganti menjadi musim semi yang indah.

"_Taichou_~!"

Seruan bernada tinggi itu dengan sukses berhasil membuyarkan semua romantika yang ditinggalkan oleh sepasang kekasih kesayangan kita tadi. Kemunculannya yang mendadak disusul dengan pelukan maut dari sesosok gadis ber-'itu' besar terhadap gadis mungil yang nampaknya kini sedang meregang nyawa kehabisan asupan oksigen.

"Ma...t...su...mot...o..."

Baru sadar akan apa akibat dari hal yang baru saja dikerjakannya, gadis yang baru saja hampir membunuh tokoh utama cerita ini dengan sadisnya itu segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya terhadap gadis yang tadi dipanggilnya '_taichou_'. "Ah, maaf."

'Maaf'? Hanya 'maaf' yang diucapkannya! Kalau memang satu kata yang terdiri dari empat huruf itu bisa berguna, untuk apa ada polisi?

Sementara sang 'pelaku' sibuk nyengir bersalah, sang 'korban' malah sibuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya akan oksigen. Tanpa mempedulikan permintaan maaf Matsumoto, Toushiro meraup oksigen di sekelilingnya dengan rakus. Setelah dirasa cukup, "Kau berniat membunuhku, ya?" semprotnya sepenuh hati.

"_Ne_~ _Taichou_, aku, kan, sudah minta maaf." Meski sedang me-_lafadz_-kan kata 'maaf', air muka Matsumoto sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang meminta maaf.

Toushiro hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Ya, gadis di depannya ini telah dengan suksesnya berhasil merusak _mood_-nya yang sempat membaik berkat Ichigo. Hebat! Dalam sehari, sudah ada dua orang gadis menyebalkan yang telah membuatnya naik darah, padahal hari masih pagi. _'Baiklah, siapa lagi selanjutnya?'_ tanyanya sarkastik, dalam hati.

Tanpa merasa perlu menghiraukan keberadaan Matsumoto di depannya, Toushiro melangkah malas memasuki kelasnya, diiringi tatapan ingin tahu teman sekelasnya yang juga melihat _scene_ Ichigo-mencium-Toushiro. Akan tetapi, melihat aura-aura seram yang senantiasa mengiringi langkah gadis itu membuat seluruh isi kelas X-2—kelas Toushiro—terpaksa menelan kembali rasa penasaran mereka bulat-bulat.

"_Taichou_~," rengek Matsumoto untuk yang kedua kalinya, mengekori setiap langkah yang diambil Toushiro.

Matsumoto Rangiku. Gadis berambut _orange_ kekuningan bergelombang ini memang sudah terbiasa memanggil gadis mungil itu dengan sebutan '_taichou_', entah karena dia sudah menganggap gadis yang jauh lebih pendek dibanding dirinya itu sebagai seorang pemimpin baginya, atau karena alasan lain.

Matsumoto dan Toushiro adalah dua gadis dengan dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang. Matsumoto feminin, Toushiro tomboi. Matsumoto manja dan sering merajuk, Toushiro keras kepala dan mudah naik darah. Matsumoto terlewat perhatian, Toushiro terlalu cuek. Matsumoto mengenakan rok, Toushiro lebih nyaman dengan celana selututnya. Matsumoto _stylish_ dan sangat peduli pada mode, Toushiro membutakan diri tentang penampilan. Tapi, justru dari perbedaan-perbedaan itulah mereka bisa awet berteman selama bertahun-tahun, di mana mereka bisa saling mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain dengan kelebihan yang mereka miliki.

Meski wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari usianya yang sesungguhnya, sikap Matsumoto masih terbilang 'agak' kekanak-kanakan dan kerjanya hanya membuat Toushiro yang mudah marah menjadi semakin marah. Namun, pada hakikatnya Matsumoto adalah teman yang baik dan perhatian terhadap keadaan Toushiro. Berteman selama hampir sepuluh tahun, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengenal seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro luar-dalam.

Setelah berhasil mencapai bangkunya yang terletak nomor dua dari depan dan berada tepat di samping jendela, Toushiro menatap tajam Matsumoto. "Apa lagi maumu, hah?"

Matsumoto yang memang sudah bebal pada segala macam teriakan serta umpatan Toushiro hanya melemparkan senyum lebarnya, senang karena kembali mendapat perhatian '_taichou_'-nya. "Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki-_senpai_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Pertanyaan Matsumoto yang memang lumayan keras sempat tertangkap oleh beberapa pasang telinga, beberapa di antaranya langsung siaga, berniat menguping dari awal hingga akhir pembicaraan dua sahabat berbeda kepribadian itu.

Menggeser kursinya—bermaksud untuk duduk—Toushiro masih belum berniat untuk berkomentar apa-apa mengenai pertanyaan teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat baiknya sejak kecil itu. Pandangannya dialihkan ke arah halaman sekolah yang terlihat dari jendela di sampingnya.

"_Taichou_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Lagi-lagi, rengekan Matsumoto membawa Toushiro kembali dari alam lamunnya.

Toushiro kembali menghela napas panjang. Entah kenapa, setiap ia berdekatan dengan Matsumoto ia jadi lebih sering menghela napas dibanding biasanya. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ah~ ayolah, _Taichou_," desak Matsumoto. "Beritahu aku~!"

Toushiro masih _keukeuh_ pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menceritakan apa pun mengenai dirinya dan Ichigo pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"_Taichou_?"

"..."

"_Taichou_?"

"..."

"_Taichou_?"

"..."

"_Ta—_"

"_URUSAI_!" potong Toushiro cepat. "Berhentilah berkicau, Matsumoto!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, _Taichou._" Matsumoto kembali nyengir _innocent_.

"AAAARGHH!" teriak Toushiro, frustasi. Kakinya dengan bebas menendang meja di hadapannya keras.

_Glekkk._

Matsumoto menelan paksa ludahnya, ia tahu betul bahwa jika Toushiro sudah mencapai pada level seperti sekarang ini—dengan amarah yang sudah meletup-letup seperti itu, dan jika ia terus melanjutkan aksinya untuk membuat gadis mungil itu semakin murka, Toushiro bisa saja menghancurkan seluruh isi sekolah dalam satu hari. Benar-benar bahaya!

Seluruh penghuni kelas Toushiro pun sudah merasakan firasat buruk. Bahkan terlihat beberapa di antara mereka sudah mulai berdoa menurut keyakinan masing-masing.

Beruntung, bel masuk menyelamatkan mereka semua. Oh, _Kami-sama_! Engkau memang Maha Penyayang.

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Seruan di balik punggungnya sontak membuat Ichigo berhenti melangkah menuju kelasnya. Ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Renji..." Sebuah nama terlontar dari mulut Ichigo ketika ia berbalik untuk menghadap 'makhluk' yang memanggilnya tadi.

Di hadapan Ichigo, kini terpampang sosok Abarai Renji. Tubuh tegap dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Ichigo, rambut merah panjang yang diikat mencuat keatas menyerupai nanas, tato dengan variasi bentuk dan ukuran tersebar di hampir seluruh permukaan kulitnya, ikat kepala berupa handuk putih kecil hingga membuatnya seperti seorang penjual takoyaki(?), juga tak lupa dengan sebuah pisang kuning mentereng—telah termakan setengah—yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

Nyentrik. Mungkin itulah kesan pertamamu saat bertemu dengan 'makhluk' seperti Renji.

"Wah... wah... wah... Benar-benar hebat, temanku yang satu ini," ujar Renji sambil bergerak untuk merangkul pundak sobat masa kecilnya itu. "Pagi-pagi, sudah rajin membuat sensasi."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya sebal. Dilanjutkannya kembali langkahnya yang sempat diinterupsi oleh kehadiran Renji. "Apa maksudmu, hah?"

Renji ikut bergerak di samping Ichigo—menuju kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama. "Oh, ayolah, Ichigo. Jangan berlagak tak tahu begitu." Tangan kanannya mengambil posisi untuk menyikut pinggang pemuda di sebelahnya. "Aku sudah melihat semuanya tadi pagi. Semuanya—dari awal sampai akhir. Kau... dan gadis putih pendek itu."

Sebuah seringaian tampak di wajah tampan Ichigo. "Berani taruhan, jika sampai 'dia' mendengarnya—kau menyebut 'dia' pendek tepatnya—kau akan dihajarnya sampai koma."

Kini giliran Renji yang memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya... ya... aku tahu itu."

Langkah kaki mereka kini telah sampai di kelas XI IPA 2—tempat tujuan mereka.

"Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa orang sepertimu bisa-bisanya mencintai gadis galak macam 'dia'?" Masih dengan gumamannya, Renji bergerak menuju bangkunya.

"'Dia' istimewa, _Bro_." Sebuah seringaian tampan kembali menghiasi wajah Ichigo. "Dan, keistimewaannya itulah yang berhasil membuatku mencintainya."

Satu alis Renji terangkat, tak mengerti.

"Bahkan aku sempat berpikir, mungkin jika Toushiro tak galak dan tak ada kejadian di koridor tempo itu aku tak akan pernah mengenalnya—apalagi mencintainya." Ichigo tersenyum sendiri bila mengingat kejadian Toushiro hampir menghancurkan masa depan Aizen Sousuke—teman seangkatan Ichigo—yang telah berani-beraninya menggoda gadis itu.

"Tapi, dia terlalu liar, _Man_," sanggah Renji yang masih belum mengerti alasan Ichigo begitu mencintai adik kelas mereka yang satu itu. Sesekali, terlihat Renji menggigit pisang yang dibawanya.

"Siapa peduli?" Ichigo mengangkat bahunya enteng, dilemparkannya pandangannya ke arah langit yang terhampar luas di balik jendela kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga. "Aku mencintainya..."

Renji mengangguk, paham. Kembali melanjutkan ritual-makan-pisang-nya.

"... dengan tulus," lanjut Ichigo.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi memekakkan telinga. Suaranya cukup keras untuk membangunkan Matsumoto yang tertidur pulas di atas buku paket kimianya. Semua anak bersorak bahagia, seolah yang baru saja mereka dengar adalah alunan suara seruling surga.

Sebenarnya, tak satu pun dari mereka peduli seberapa indah bunyi bel istirahat sekolah mereka. Bagi mereka, bel berbunyi, ya waktunya makan.

Di saat hampir seluruh isi kelas sudah tumpah ruah keluar dan membuat koridor depan kelas mereka makin terasa sempit saja, seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro masih bergeming di tempat duduknya. Buku-buku dan semua alat-alat tulis yang tadinya berserakan di atas meja sudah dirapikannya sejak semenit yang lalu.

Masih belum berniat untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam ajang berdesak-desakan-menuju-kantin, Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya, menerawang jauh menembus lapisan-lapisan awan putih yang berarak pelan tertiup angin.

Dia masih ingat betul apa yang dikatakan Ichigo pagi tadi. Pemuda itu menunggunya di atap, entah untuk keperluan apa—Toushiro tak tahu. Meski penasaran, dia masih belum bermaksud untuk menemui pacarnya itu di atap.

Terkadang, Toushiro merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri jika sudah berdekatan dengan Ichigo. Ia seolah menjadi orang-yang-bukan-dirinya, ia bisa dengan mudahnya tersipu malu di depan pemuda tampan yang satu itu, padahal jika digoda oleh pemuda lain—selain Ichigo—Toushiro tak akan segan-segan untuk menonjoknya sampai hidungnya patah. Entah kenapa, jika bersama Ichigo, sisi kewanitaannya yang—kata Hinamori—sudah menguap itu mendadak terkumpul kembali menjadi satu, membuatnya benar-benar seperti seorang perempuan.

Di antara beberapa anak yang masih menetap di kelas, tak ada satu pun yang berniat—atau lebih tepatnya tak ada yang berani—mengganggu kedamaian Toushiro. Karena mereka tahu, nyawa mereka bisa lenyap mendadak jika mereka berani mengganggu gadis mungil yang satu itu. Tak seorang pun mau, kecuali satu orang yang nampaknya sudah tak sayang nyawa—dan kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa.

"_Taichou~_," panggil Matsumoto yang duduk tepat di sebelah Toushiro. "Ke kantin, yuk?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arakan awan yang sedari tadi menjadi objek visualnya, "Aku tak lapar," sahut Toushiro enteng. "Pergilah sendiri."

Matsumoto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"..."

"Ah, iya!" celetuknya tiba-tiba, sepertinya sedang teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. "Kurosaki-_senpai_ menunggumu di atap!"

Melihat tak ada respon dari '_taichou_'-nya, Matsumoto melanjutkan perkatannya, "Kau tak menemuinya di sana, _Taichou_?"

"Entahlah."

"Ayolah, _Taichou_~!" Matsumoto kembali berusaha merebut perhatian Toushiro. "Kau tidak kasihan pada Kurosaki-_senpai_? Dia menunggumu di atap, ingat?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Matsumoto, Toushiro justru memejamkan kedua matanya, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sejenak, tabir keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak satu pun di antara mereka yang membuka suara, tidak juga dengan teman-teman mereka yang kini tengah memandangi mereka berdua dalam diam.

"_Ne~ Taichou~_." Akhirnya Matsumoto kembali membuka suaranya. "Kau ada masalah, ya, dengan... Kurosaki-_senpai_?"

Kali ini, respon Toushiro hanya berupa gelengan lemah. Jujur, dia sendiri masih bingung akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau memang tidak, cepat sana! Temui pangeranmu yang sudah menunggu dari tadi di atap, _Taichou_!" Kini Matsumoto sudah bangkit dari bangkunya, berniat untuk menarik paksa Toushiro agar segera menemui _senpai_ mereka di atap sana.

Tanpa menunggu dirinya diseret oleh sahabat masa kecilnya yang terkadang terlalu pengertian itu, Toushiro memutuskan untuk segera menuju ke atap, takut bel masuk segera berbunyi.

"Ckckck..." Matsumoto hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah, melihat sikap Toushiro yang kadang-kadang terlalu susah untuk dimengerti olehnya yang memang tak sepintar '_taichou_'-nya.

* * *

"Kurosaki!" seru Toushiro sambil membuka pintu yang tersambung langsung dengan atap sekolah dengan kasar—hingga engselnya nyaris lepas.

Setelah terlibat perbincangan dengan Matsumoto di kelasnya tadi, Toushiro segera berlari dari kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua ke atap gedung Karakura _High School_—yang notabene terdiri atas lima lantai. Dan dampaknya bisa dilihat sekarang. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, layaknya orang yang habis menempuh perlombaan lari marathon.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya yang dari tadi disandarkannya pada pagar pembatas. Melihat pacarnya yang ngos-ngosan seperti itu kontan membuatnya khawatir juga. Ia melangkah mendekati sang pujaan hati. "Kenapa tersengal-sengal begitu? Kau berlari dari kelasmu sampai ke mari?"

Sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya, Toushiro mengangguk pelan. "Maaf...," ucapnya lirih ketika dirasa napasnya sudah mulai membaik. Kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam itu melukiskan rasa penyesalan yang besar. "Maaf, aku terlambat..."

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut pipi yang telah dikecupnya tadi pagi. "Tak apa... aku belum lama menunggu," ujarnya menenangkan.

Ichigo mengelus lembut rambut putih panjang Toushiro yang diikat. Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya. Mata _emerald _Toushiro bertubrukan dengan mata musim gugur Ichigo. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, gadis mungil itu memeluk Ichigo erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam hangatnya dada bidang Ichigo.

Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Toushiro, Ichigo hanya terdiam membeku—belum membalas pelukan pacar mungilnya itu. Keadaan masih terus saja begitu sampai akhirnya Ichigo perlahan mulai mengangkat tangannya. Bisa Toushiro rasakan, tangan Ichigo terulur melingkari pinggangnya. Membalas pelukannya. Membawanya semakin dekat ke dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

Toushiro bisa mencium dengan jelas wangi tubuh Ichigo, pemuda yang berhasil merebut hati dan pikirannya. Tenang, damai, dan membuatnya nyaman. Hangat. Makin dieratkannya pelukannya, seolah tak ingin momen-momen bahagia seperti saat ini berakhir.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak satu pun di antara mereka yang berniat untuk merusak kedamaian yang telah mereka bangun. Hanya satu yang mereka lakukan, memejamkan mata sambil saling berbagi dan merasakan kehangatan masing-masing.

Perlahan, Toushiro mendongakkan wajahnya. "Kurosaki," ucapnya lirih. Mata _emerald_-nya kembali menatap dalam mata _hazel _Ichigo, berusaha mencari kejujuran di dalamnya. "Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Dihadapkan pada pertanyaan seperti itu, tak ayal membuat Ichigo terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Toushiro menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menyurukkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Ichigo. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kurosaki."

Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala Toushiro. "Aku tahu... Memang karena itulah kau menerimaku. Iya, kan?"

Toushiro tersenyum di dekapannya. Ichigo yakin itu. Ichigo bisa merasakannya.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Toushiro teringat sesuatu. "Kau tadi yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke mari. Ada perlu apa? Ada yang mau kau katakan, Kurosaki?"

Baru Ichigo hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, bel masuk berbunyi—menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah usai.

Melihat Ichigo yang tak kunjung juga mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya menyuruh Toushiro datang ke atap—padahal bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tak urung membuat gadis itu bingung. "Kurosaki?"

"Ah, err~ tidak." Ichigo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja."

"Oh, oke." Toushiro mengangguk patuh.

"Ayo! Kuantar kau ke kelasmu," ajak Ichigo disertai senyum lembut di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya diulurkan pada Toushiro.

Tanpa mengangguk atau pun meng-"iya"-kan ajakan Ichigo, Toushiro menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya erat. Dan mereka berdua pun beranjak meninggalkan atap sekolah, yang telah menjadi saksi bisu dalamnya rasa cinta mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

* * *

_Continued on Chapter #3

* * *

_

**(a/n):**

_**Update **_**kilat~!**

**Nggak nyangka saiia, ternyata respon yang muncul positif semua... jadi, ya, sudah~ segera saiia **_**update **_**secepatnya XDD**

**Terima kasih untuk:**

**BlackGrayWhite****, ****Aletha-rizu09****, ****Cha-13elieveSuJuELF****, ****Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya****, ****Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive****, ****Hanabi Kaori****, dan ****Megami Mayuki****.**

**Terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** bahkan mem-**_**fave fic**_** ini... saiia benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua X3 m(_ _)m**

**Balasan **_**review**_** ada di **_**inbox**_** masing-masing XP**

**.**

**Mengenai **_**chapter**_** ini... aneh, nggak?**

**Maaf, ya~ saiia agak kesulitan untuk membuat adegan **_**romance**_**-nya Ichi sama Hitsu... memang pada dasarnya saiia ini orangnya melankolis, jadi agak susah untuk membuat **_**scene**_** yang romantis *pundung di pojokan***

**Tapi, yang penting saiia sudah berusaha~! XD Hhohoho *dijitak***

**Wokeh, sekian dulu...**

**Sampai jumpa di **_**chapter**_** depan~**

_**Jaa~**_

**Mohon tinggalkan kritik, kesan, dan saran Anda sebelum menekan tombol **_**'back'**_

**m(_ _)m**

_**Review, please**_** XD**


	3. Ichigo's Mistake, Really?

**Cinta 4 Hati**

_by_

d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

* * *

**Pairing(s):**

_Main__:_

Ichi x Fem!Hitsu

_Slight_:

Sudah mulai nampak di _chapter_ ini XD

.

**Genre(s):**

_Romance/ Drama/ Hurt/__Comfort_

_.  
_

**Warning(s): AU** (_Alternate Universe_),** OOC** (_Out of Character_),** Gender bended, Miss type and typo** bertebaran di mana-mana,** GaJe**,** Alur kecepetan dan terlalu maksa**,** deskripsi kurang**, dan masih banyak lagi. Juga, **tidak menerima flames** untuk pairing dan pengubahan gender, tapi kalau mengenai EYD dan sejenisnya saiia terima dengan senang hati.

.

**Disclaimer(s):**

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Cinta 2 Hati © Benni Setiawan/Wanna Be Pictures

Cinta 4 Hati © d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

.

_Enjoy, please~!

* * *

_

**CHAPTER #****3**

**ICHIGO'S MISTAKE, REALLY?

* * *

**

Ichigo sudah _stand by_ di depan kelas Toushiro sejak beberapa menit yang lalu—sesaat setelah bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi. Hal itu tentu saja melahirkan kehebohan tersendiri bagi penghuni kelas X-2. Beberapa siswa perempuan kedapatan berdecak kagum memuja wajah tampan Ichigo, sedangkan siswa laki-lakinya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena merasa dirinya tak sesempurna _senpai _mereka itu. Sabarlah, Nak. Bukan salah bunda mengandung(?).

"Waah~ _Taichou _beruntung sekali..." Matsumoto heboh sendiri melihat Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu kelas Toushiro untuk menunggunya keluar. "Kalian akan pulang bersama, ya, hari ini?"

Masih sibuk membereskan mejanya, Toushiro tak merespon ocehan Matsumoto. "Aku duluan," pamitnya setelah selesai, dan melenggang meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Yaaaa...," balas Matsumoto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Hati-hati di jalan, _Taichou_..."

"Hn," sahut Tosuhiro singkat. "Ayo, Kurosaki."

"Kami duluan, Rangiku-_san_." Ichigo memang tidak memandang junior maupun senior, dia memang dididik untuk selalu sopan pada siapa pun.

Matsumoto mengangguk antusias. "Titip _taichou_, ya, Kurosaki-_senpai_!" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil. "Jangan terlalu ngebut, naik motornya."

Sebuah _deathglare_ gratisan dari Toushiro melayang ke arah Matsumoto, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar yang bersangkutan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Toushiro juga Ichigo segera melangkah meninggalkan kelas Toushiro menuju ke tempat diparkirkannya motor Ichigo.

"Kalian berdua akrab, ya?" ujar Ichigo di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Hah?" Toushiro menoleh heran. "Siapa?"

"Kau dan Rangiku-_san_," jawab Ichigo. "Kalian akrab sekali."

Toushiro mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," jelas Toushiro. "Kami sudah saling mengenal selama hampir sepuluh tahun."

"Sepuluh tahun?" ulang Ichigo, takjub. "Lama sekali... Sahabat sejak kecil, ya?"

"Hn. Begitulah," jawab Toushiro, membuat Ichigo mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Mereka kembali melangkah dalam diam, tak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Yang ada hanya suara langkah mereka, diiringi dengan tatapan orang-orang yang mereka temui selama perjalanan menuju tempat parkir.

"Hei, Kurosaki." Tak seperti biasanya, Toushiro membuka suara lebih dulu. "Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang mau kau katakan siang tadi."

"Ah, itu..." Ichigo gelagapan dibuatnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Ichigo memarkirkan motor _sport_-nya, Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya, yang sontak membuat Ichigo menoleh heran. "Toushiro?"

"Katakan..." Meski lirih, Ichigo masih bisa mendengar suara gadis mungil itu. "Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan, Kurosaki."

"Ng... itu..." Ichigo menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal.

Toushiro yang merasa kesal terhadap kelakuan Ichigo yang mendadak aneh begitu, langsung meninggalkannya tanpa permisi—setelah ia menendang tulang kering Ichigo kuat-kuat, tentunya. Itu tak adil! Dirinya sudah berusaha untuk selalu jujur pada Ichigo tentang perasaannya. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu justru sebaliknya? Menyebalkan!

Masih disibukkan dengan kakinya yang berdenyut sakit, Ichigo berseru, "H-hei, Toushiro!" Ichigo dengan sigap segera mengejar pujaan hatinya—sebelum ia benar-benar tak bisa menjangkau gadis itu lagi.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Ichigo setelah berhasil meraih lengan Toushiro, menahannya untuk tidak lari lagi.

"'Kenapa'? 'Kenapa' kau bilang?" Toushiro membeo. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya 'kenapa' padamu, Bodoh!"

"Aku?" Sebelas alis Ichigo terangkat, menandakan bahawa dirinya makin bingung. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Toushiro mendesis sebal, rahangnya mulai mengeras. Dihentakkannya lengan yang sedari tadi dicekal Ichigo—mencoba melepaskan diri. Setelah berhasil lepas dari Ichigo, mata _emerald_-nya menatap Ichigo tajam. "Aku pulang sendiri!"

"O-oi!" Ichigo kembali menahan Toushiro, kini kedua tangannya meremas lembut kedua bahu gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia sengaja sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, agar matanya bisa sejajar dengan mata Toushiro. "Oke...oke... Aku salah. Tapi, kumohon, katakan apa maumu?"

Toushiro mengerucutkan mulutnya, kesal. "Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan tadi siang!" Toushiro kembali mengulangi permintaannya yang tadi, namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tepat untuk disebut titah atau perintah.

"O-oh... yang itu..." Lagi-lagi, Ichigo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Samar-samar, Toushiro dapat melihat kabut merah jambu tipis menyelimuti kedua belah pipi pemuda itu.

Memang pada dasarnya Toushiro adalah gadis yang tidak sabaran dan paling tidak suka jika disuruh menunggu, dengan cepat ia beranjak dari tempat itu, menuju ke gerbang sekolah. "Ya sudah, kalau memang tak mau bicara. Aku mau pulang, **s-e-n-d-i-r-i**."

"Baiklah... baiklah...," ucap Ichigo kalah. Ia kembali melangkah menghampiri Toushiro yang kini sudah berdiri menghadapnya dengan tangan dilipat di dada, menunggu penjelasan Ichigo. "Sebenarnya—jujur saja—aku malu mengatakannya..."

Toushiro memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Lanjutkan!" perintahnya.

"Iya... iya..." Ichigo menarik dan menghela napas panjang—menanggapi sikap pacarnya yang terkadang terlewat egois itu. "Err~ begini... aku sempat berpikir untuk merayakan kebersamaan kita yang sudah genap satu minggu ini..."

Kini, ganti Toushiro yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi siang, awalnya aku berniat untuk mengajakmu kencan besok. Lagipula, besok, kan, _weekend_." Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kecil pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengajak kencan gadis seperti Toushiro, karena selama ini mereka memang jarang—atau bisa dibilang sama sekali tak pernah—bertemu di luar waktu sekolah.

Melihat masih tak ada respon dari Toushiro, Ichigo memandang pacarnya heran. "Toushiro?"

Toushiro tampak menundukkan wajahnya, matanya memancarkan sebuah keseriusan, tampak seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, mata _emerald _gadis itu menatap Ichigo lurus. "Kita pergi," putusnya.

"H-hah?" Kerutan yang selama ini selalu muncul di dahi Ichigo itu kini nampak semakin dalam saja, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadisnya.

"Kita pergi, Kurosaki," ujar Toushiro, layaknya seseorang yang sedang berbicara pada orang paling bodoh sedunia. "Kita pergi kencan—seperti yang kau mau."

Sekarang, lain lagi reaksi Ichigo. Kini, mulutnya ternganga tak percaya. "K-kau... yakin, Toushiro?"

Yak! Akhirnya putus juga urat kesabaran Toushiro menghadapi pacarnya yang satu itu. "Kalau kau tak mau, ya sudah!" ujarnya ketus. "Lupakan saja, kalau begitu!"

"B-bukannya aku tak mau, Toushiro," sanggah Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut _orange_-nya, sudah terlalu frustasi untuk menghadapi semua sisi egoisme gadisnya. "Aku hanya kaget saja, orang sepertimu mau menerima ajakan kencanku. Aku kira kau akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, dan karena takut ditolaklah aku jadi mengurungkan niatku untuk mengajakmu pergi siang tadi."

_Ctikkk._

Sebuah 'perempatan jalan' mencuat di dahi mulus Toushiro. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'orang sepertimu' di kalimatmu barusan itu, hah?"

Entah sudah untuk ke-berapa-kian kali Ichigo menghela napas berat hari ini, "Kau itu, ya, Toushiro... sebenarnya ada apa, sih, denganmu?" tanyanya balik. "Dari tadi marah-marah terus. Sedang datang bulan, ya?"

Bisa dirasakannya, muka Toushiro memanas mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang membicarakan se-blak-blak-an itu tentang datang bulan di hadapannya. Tanpa basa-basi, ditendangnya lagi kaki Ichigo. Namun, kali ini ia terlalu malu untuk menyemprot pemuda itu.

Dan, kembali bisa kita dengar jerit kesakitan si pemuda jeruk-durian itu menggema di seluruh penjuru tempat parkir Karakura _High School_.

Segera Toushiro langkahkan kakinya menuju motor _sport _Ichigo. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil helm yang tadi pagi dipakainya. "Aku mau pulang." Sekilas, ekor matanya menatap ke arah Ichigo yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus kakinya yang terasa nyeri. "Kau mau mengantarku tidak?"

"Oke...oke... Tuan Putri." Ichigo segera menuju ke motornya dan menaikinya. "Sabarlah sedikit."

Setelah mengambil dan memakai helm miliknya, Ichigo mulai menyalakan mesin motor. Toushiro pun sudah duduk tenang di belakangnya, tangannya mulai mengambil posisi melingkari pinggang pemuda di depannya. Sesaat setelah itu, Ichigo segera tancap gas. Motor Ichigo melesat maju meninggalkan gerbang Karakura _High School_ dan berbaur dengan kendaraan lain di jalan.

* * *

Di sinilah Toushiro sekarang, duduk termenung menunggu Ichigo di salah satu meja dalam sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Tempat Ichigo dan dirinya berjanji untuk bertemu sebelum melaksanakan kencan pertama mereka.

o0o _Flashback(mode)ON_ o0o

"_Aku jemput kau di rumahmu besok jam delapan pagi, ya, Toushiro," kata Ichigo sambil menerima helm yang tadi dikenakan Toushiro. Kini, mereka berdua telah sampai di depan rumah gadis berambut putih itu._

_Toushiro menggeleng pelan. "Tak perlu. Kita bertemu saja di _cafe_ dekat sekolah jam setengah delapan."_

"_Uh'huh... Baiklah." Ichigo balas mengangguk setuju. "Sampai jumpa besok, _Hime_. Nanti malam kutelepon."_

_Setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil dan melambai pamit, Ichigo sudah melesat lagi dengan motornya, meninggalkan Toushiro yang setelah itu juga segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

o0o _Flashback(mode)OFF_ o0o

Sesekali Toushiro melirik jam berbentuk menyerupai gelang perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam delapan lebih dua puluh lima menit. Sudah hampir satu jam Toushiro duduk di meja itu—menunggu kehadiran sang pacar. Dia memang tak suka menunggu, tapi ada sedikit rasa kepercayaan bahwa pemuda berambut _orange_ itu akan datang.

Dan saat ini, rasa percaya itu telah terganti oleh rasa cemas akan keadaan Ichigo. Terlambat hampir satu jam itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Toushiro takut terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda itu. Jangan-jangan...

'_Tidak... tidak mungkin_.' Toushiro segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha mengusir semua pemikirannya mengenai hal-hal buruk yang kemungkinan menimpa Ichigo.

"_Taichou_?" Sebuah suara yang lumayan keras membuat Toushiro yang masih disibukkan oleh pikirannya sendiri tersentak kaget. "Lho... kau _Taichou_, kan?"

Perlahan, Toushiro menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara tadi. Ia yang dari tadi sudah berfirasat buruk, kini bertambah buruk lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu... Orang yang selalu bisa membuatnya naik darah... "Matsumoto?"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Matsumoto' itu pun memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Aaah... ternyata memang benar _Taichou_, ya."

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Nah, kan, benar. Baru beberapa detik melihat wajah sahabatnya itu, Toushiro langsung memasang tatapan tajam dan berkata dengan ketusnya.

"Aku?" Matsumoto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-aku sedang... sedang..."

Melihat gadis di depannya kebingungan akan jawaban apa yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ketusnya barusan membuat Toushiro mengerutkan keningnya. '_Apa-apaan, sih, orang ini?_'

"Ah!" seru Matsumoto kemudian, telah menemukan jawaban yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Toushiro. "Tadi, aku kebetulan lewat di depan _cafe_ ini. Lalu aku melihat _Taichou_ sedang duduk diam sendirian selama hampir satu jam tanpa memesan apa pun. Oleh karena itu, aku..."

Tiba-tiba, Matsumoto membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil sesekali merutuki kebodohan mulutnya yang sudah lepas kendali.

Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sudah duduk di sini selama hampir satu jam dan tidak memesan apa pun?"

"A-ah, itu..." Matsumoto mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dan, untuk apa kamera di tanganmu itu?" Tatapan tajam mata Toushiro tertuju pada kamera yang beberapa detik kemudian berusaha disembunyikan pemiliknya.

"Baiklah... baiklah..." Matsumoto menyerah kalah. Tangannya menarik kursi di hadapan Toushiro kemudian mendudukinya. "Aku mengaku."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" kejar Toushiro. "Kau... menguntitku, ya?"

"Duuh, jangan menggunakan istilah 'menguntit', dong, _Taichou_," protes Matsumoto. "Aku, kan, hanya mengikutimu."

"Itu sama saja, Bodoh!" sahut Toushiro kesal.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya mengikutimu karena aku dengar kau mau kencan dengan Kurosaki-_senpai_," ujar Matsumoto sambil nyengir _innocent_. "Aku, kan, hanya ingin tahu, _Taichou_."

'_Hinamori-_nee...,' batin Toushiro geram. Pasti kakak sepupunya itulah yang memberi tahu Matsumoto mengenai kencannya dengan Ichigo, karena memang hanya Hinamori dan mereka berdua sendirilah yang tahu akan hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Taichou_." Matsumoto kembali membuka suara. "Kurosaki-_senpai_ lama sekali. Dia akan datang, kan?"

Toushiro mendengus pelan. Dibuangnya arah pandangnya ke arah jendela _cafe_ yang lumayan besar itu, menatap beberapa orang yang lewat melintasi depan _cafe_ itu. "Mana kutahu."

"Eh?" Matsumoto memekik kaget. "Kok, begitu, sih? Kau, kan, pacarnya, _Taichou_."

Toushiro masih terdiam, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk meneleponnya...?" Matsumoto terdiam saat Toushiro menyodorkan ponsel gadis itu padanya.

Mengerti maksud daripada '_taichou_'-nya, Matsumoto mencari nomor ponsel Ichigo di ponsel berwarna perak yang dipadu dengan sidikit warna _blue-green _metalik itu. Setelah mendapatkan nomor yang dicarinya, Matsumoto segera memencet tombol '_call_', dan merapatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silakan tinggalkan pesan Anda setelah bunyi '_pip_'." _

Matsumoto memandang ke arah Toushiro heran.

Toushiro menghela napas berat. "Aku sudah belasan kali mencoba menghubunginya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dan, ponselnya masih saja tidak aktif."

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya, ya, _Taichou_?" Matsumoto menatap Toushiro lekat-lekat.

Toushiro tidak meng-"iya"-kan maupun men-"tidak"-kan pertanyaan Matsumoto. Tapi, dalam hatinya ia menyadari akan hal itu. Dia memang mengkhawatirkan Ichigo. Wajar saja. Dia, kan, mencintai pemuda itu. "Kita pergi saja, Matsumoto."

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi, Matsumoto terpekik kaget mendengar ajakan '_taichou_'-nya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "_Taichou_ yakin? Bagaimana kalau nanti Kurosaki-_senpai _datang?"

Sambil memakai topinya, Toushiro menatap Matsumoto sekilas. "Tidak," ujarnya sambil berdiri dari kursi yang sudah lama didudukinya. "Dia tidak akan datang."

Entah mengapa, Toushiro begitu yakin pada perkataannya kali ini. Ia seolah benar-benar tahu bahwa Ichigo memang tak akan datang untuk kencan pertama mereka hari ini.

"_Taichou_..." Matsumoto ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian mengikuti Toushiro yang telah berjalan lebih dulu, hendak keluar dari _cafe_. Setelah berhasil mensejajari langkah Toushiro, ia bergumam pelan, "Aku yakin, Kurosaki-_senpai_ pasti punya alasan untuk semua ini. Dia begitu mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu, kan, _Taichou_?"

Toushiro hanya diam saja, meski ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Matsumoto yang tengah berjalan tepat di sisi kanannya.

* * *

"Mau ke mana kau, Ichigo?" cegat seorang pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan tepat sebelum Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kurosaki.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Baka Oya-jii_!" sahutnya ketus.

"Semalam aku sudah bilang padamu, kan, Ichigo," ujar pria—yang setelah diselidiki ternyata bernama Kurosaki Isshin—tadi tenang. "Kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana-mana hari ini. Karena keluarga kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"Mereka itu tamumu, ingat?" sahut Ichigo lebih sengit. "Mereka mau datang atau tidak hari ini, itu tak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku puya urusan sendiri hari ini. Dan, meski kau adalah ayahku, semenjak kau membunuh _okaa-san_, kau tak berhak lagi mengatur-atur hidupku!"

_Duagg!_

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi kiri Ichigo hingga membuat pemuda _orange-head_ itu terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di lantai karena kerasnya pukulan yang baru saja diterimanya. Saking kerasnya hingga membuat sudut bibir pemuda tampan itu sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"_Otou-san_!" jerit seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun. Anak itu dengan segera berlari menghampiri Ichigo yang terdiam memegangi pipinya yang mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan membengkak. Kemudian ia membantu Ichigo berdiri. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Sudah! Kumohon hentikan, _Tou-san_! Kasihan Ichi_-nii_."

Di belakang anak perempuan tadi, berdiri diam seorang anak perempuan yang satu lagi. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan anak perempuan di depannya, hanya saja dengan warna rambut dan iris mata yang berbeda. Tentu saja, karena mereka adalah saudara kembar. Matanya menatap miris kejadian yang belakangan ini sering terjadi di rumah mereka, keributan antara ayah dan kakak tertuanya.

Isshin yang tadi spontan memukul putra laki-lakinya setelah mendengar perkataannya yang dinilai telah kurang ajar itu kini menatap sesal tangan kanannya. Pandangannya beralih pada Ichigo yang balas menatapnya tak percaya.

Belakangan ini mereka memang sering terlibat adu mulut, tapi selama itu pula tak pernah ada kekerasan atau saling pukul di antara mereka. Baru kali ini Isshin melayangkan tinjunya pada anak sulungnya, tampaknya dia benar-benar marah atas apa yang telah dikatakan Ichigo tadi.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Yuzu!" perintah Isshin pada salah satu anak perempuannya.

"Tidak!" Kurosaki Yuzu, anak perempuan yang kini memeluk erat lengan Ichigo itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau! _Tou-san_ jangan pukul Ichi_-nii_ lagi!"

"Kubilang, kembali ke kamarmu, Yuzu!" suara Isshin naik satu oktaf, membuat Yuzu tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini, sang ayah yang biasanya tenang dan lembut membentaknya sampai sekeras itu.

Satu bulir air mata sudah melesak mengalir dari mata anak itu. "_Tou-san_...," ujarnya tak percaya, setengah terisak. Pandangannya yang kini kabur oleh air mata itu beralih pada saudara kembar yang masih saja diam berdiri di belakangnya. "Karin-_chan_, kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo, lakukan sesuatu pada _Tou-san_! Kasihan, Ichi-_nii_..."

Kurosaki Karin hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, lalu beranjak untuk menarik lengan saudara kembarnya. "Kita kembali ke kamar saja, Yuzu. Biarkan mereka berdua yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

"T-tapi...," sanggahnya sambil menatap sendu wajah kakak laki-lakinya yang kini sedikit lebam di bagian pipinya.

"Sudahlah." Karin kembali mencoba untuk menarik lengan Yuzu, mengajaknya kembali ke kamar. "Ayo."

Akhirnya Yuzu hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Karin yang menuntunnya menuju kamar mereka. Sesekali wajahnya berpaling ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat keadaan sang kakak.

Beberapa saat setelah kembalinya Yuzu dan Karin ke dalam kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua, keheningan menyelimuti pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai rumah mereka. Sementara Isshin, dia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari tempat Ichigo bergeming.

"Aku tak tahu harus menghadapimu bagaimana lagi, Ichigo," ujarnya, kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Isshin mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya sambil mengaitkan jemari tangannya satu sama lain. Wajahnya yang telah berumur itu menunduk menatap lantai ruang tamu tersebut. "Aku tahu, selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai pembunuh ibumu."

Ichigo masih bergeming di tempatnya, tapi ia mendengarkan semua perkataan ayahnya.

"Tapi, seharusnya kau menyadari satu hal, Ichigo. Aku mencintai ibumu—istriku. Mana mungkin aku tega membunuh wanita yang paling kucintai?"

"Tapi, kau tega menelantarkannya—menelantarkan kami!" potong Ichigo cepat. Matanya berkilat marah menatap sang ayah, terbesit sedikit perasaan dendam di dalam sana.

"Ya. Kau benar." Isshin mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap foto seorang wanita cantik yang menghiasi ruang tamu keluarga Kurosaki. Dialah istri tercintanya—ibu daripada anak-anaknya. Kurosaki Masaki.

Wanita itu meninggal tepat setelah melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar cantik dari rahimnya, melahirkan di dalam ambulan yang mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Meninggal dengan terhormat dalam perjuangannya mempertahankan kehidupan dua bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya, meski itu semua harus dibayar dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Isshin menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. "Aku memang bodoh kala itu. Aku telah gagal sebagai suami sekaligus ayah yang baik bagi Masaki dan kalian bertiga." Bisa Ichigo dengar, suara berat ayahnya mulai sedikit serak. "Aku jauh lebih mementingkan pekerjaanku dibanding kalian—keluargaku.

"Hingga akhirnya, _Kami-sama_ mencoba menegurku dengan mengambil paksa ibu kalian dari sisiku." Setetes air mata meluncur menuruni pipi pria yang telah berumur itu, namun cepat-cepat disekanya. "Ibu kalian meninggal karena harus melahirkan di saat kandungannya masih berusia tujuh bulan. Ia terjatuh di kamar mandi yang menyebabkan air ketubannya pecah dan mengancam nyawa dua putri yang ada dalam perutnya."

Ichigo ikut menitikkan air mata mengingat kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu, ketika ia yang masih berusia tujuh tahun harus rela ditinggalkan ibu yang sangat disayanginya, ibunya yang harus menukarkan nyawa sendiri demi memberinya sepasang adik kembar, ibu yang selalu menemaninya saat ia merindukan sosok ayah yang selalu saja tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri bernama pekerjaan.

"Dan di saat ibu kalian begitu membutuhkan keberadaanku kala itu, aku justru sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sendiri. Mungkin, jika saja aku ada di sana saat itu, ibumu tidak akan terlambat dibawa ke rumah sakit dan nyawanya masih bisa tertolong." Isshin menatap putera sulungnya lekat-lekat. "Wajar saja jika kau menyebutku sebagai seorang pembunuh."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mengingat kembali sentuhan sayang ibunya saat mengelus-elus kepalanya, mencium puncak kepalanya, mengecup keningnya sebelum ia tidur, hingga genggaman hangat saat kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan ketika ibunya mengantarkan ia ke sekolah. Semua itu masih kerap ia rasakan hingga sekarang. Terasa begitu nyata.

"Jujur saja, Ichigo. Aku sangat menyesal saat itu. Aku juga tak kalah terpukulnya denganmu ketika melihat jenazah ibumu dikebumikan. Seolah-olah semua isi bumi tengah menertawakan kebodohanku juga menghujat semua dosa yang telah kulakukan karena sudah menelantarkan kalian selama bertahun-tahun."

Isshin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kembali menghampiri Ichigo. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pelan rambut _orange _Ichigo, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maaf," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo yang bergetar. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu kehilangan sosok seorang ibu di usiamu yang seharusnya masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu."

Runtuh sudah benteng pertahanan Ichigo. Tangisnya pecah, bersamaan dengan teruntainya kata maaf dari mulut sang ayah. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai rumah mereka yang dingin. Bahunya bergetar kian hebat. Tangannya menggenggam kuat. Selama ini, tak pernah ia menangisi kepergian ibunya. Bahkan ketika pemakaman pun, ia hanya menatap kosong nisan milik ibunya. Mungkin inilah akumulasi kesedihan Ichigo yang selama sembilan tahun ini ditekannya kuat-kuat.

Isshin kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo dan sesekali meremasnya lembut, mencoba memberikan kekuatan moril pada putera sulungnya. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa Ichigo telah lama memikul beban yang amat berat di pundaknya, dan himpitan beban-beban itulah yang terkadang membuat emosi pemuda itu menjadi sedikit meledak-ledak saat berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Tak apa," ucapnya bijak. "Menangislah, Nak. Jika itu memang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Aku...," ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ia mulai bangkit dan berjalan pelan ke arah tangga—berniat pergi ke kamarnya. "Aku ke atas dulu."

Isshin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia cukup puas hari ini. Setidaknya, hubungannya dengan Ichigo sudah selangkah lebih baik dari biasanya.

* * *

Berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Ichigo terdiam seorang diri. Bekas air mata yang mengering masih terlihat di wajahnya. Bekas pukulan ayahnya sudah diobati Yuzu tadi, berikut ujung bibirnya yang sedikit robek dan berdarah.

Apa yang terjadi tadi benar-benar membuat fisik dan pikirannya lelah. Ia pejamkan kedua mata musim gugurnya. Angin yang masuk dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka berembus pelan menyapu kulit wajahnya. Membuatnya semakin terbuai untuk segera hanyut dalam dunia mimpi.

Dan membuatnya melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan pagi ini. Sehingga tanpa ia sadari, ia telah membuat satu anak manusia menunggunya di luar sana. Membuat orang yang dicintai juga mencintainya itu menantikan kedatangannya dengan hati was-was.

* * *

"_Taichou_ tidak mau langsung pulang saja?" tanya Matsumoto ketika menyadari bahwa arah melangkah Toushiro berlawanan dari arah menuju kediamannya.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan di trotoar melewati kawasan pertokoan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali, Matsumoto melirik etalase-etalase toko yang dilewatinya, berharap matanya bisa menangkap sebentuk benda yang bisa memikat perhatiannya.

"Aku malas pulang," jawab Toushiro pendek. Ia sudah cukup jengah dengan ketidakhadiran Ichigo pagi ini, dia tak mau kepenatannya itu ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata Hinamori yang terkadang terlalu jujur dan menusuk itu.

"Oh." Matsumoto mengangguk paham. "Lalu, sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

Toushiro tampak berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan, "Toko buku saja. Ada buku yang mau kubeli."

Matsumoto mendengus pelan. "Toko buku? Jangan ke tempat yang membosankan seperti itu, dong, _Taichou_," rajuknya. "Lebih baik kita ke pusat perbelanjaan saja. Kita bisa _shopping_ baju-baju bagus di sana."

Toushiro memutar bola matanya. Temannya yang _shopaholic_ ini memang tak bisa lepas dari kegiatan membeli sesuatu, yang terkadang dinilai Toushiro sangat tidak penting untuk dibeli. "Terserah. Yang jelas, kita ke toko buku dulu."

Matsumoto hanya menghiraukan setengah dari perkataan Toushiro tadi. Matanya terpaku pada dua sosok yang salah satunya dirasa amat dikenalnya. Tiga toko di depan mereka, ada seorang perempuan dan seorang pemuda berdiri di depan etalase sebuah toko boneka. Si perempuan bergelayut manja di lengan si pemuda yang besar.

Tinggi perempuan itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari '_taichou_'-nya. Rambutnya hitam legam, kulitnya putih. Matanya yang berwarna _violet_ indah itu menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan riang. Namun demikian, badannya agak sedikit kurus, bibirnya pun terlihat agak pucat, memakai rok terusan selutut.

Pemuda di sebelahnya, tak salah lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo. _Senpai_-nya. Pacar dari sahabatnya.

Wajah Ichigo tampak kesal, dan sikapnya terburu-buru. Ia bolak-balik melihat arlojinya.

Rahang Matsumoto serasa akan lepas dari engselnya dan jatuh ke tanah. Ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. _It's nonsense! _Bagaimana bisa Ichigo yang seharusnya berkencan dengan Toushiro hari ini berjalan berdua dengan perempuan lain?

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Toushiro melirik gadis di sebelahnya tajam. Tapi, pandangan matanya berubah penasaran ketika melihat Matsumoto melihat ke arah beberapa meter di depan mereka tanpa sekali pun berkedip. "Matsumoto?"

"K-Kurosaki-_senpai_...?" Satu nama itu meluncur mulus keluar dari mulut Matsumoto. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka berdua.

"Hah?" Toushiro mengikuti arah telunjuk Matsumoto, menajamkan penglihatannya. "Kuro...saki?"

Toushiro mendekat, ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pasangan itu.

Ichigo tampak sedang mencibir, pandangannya berpaling dari gadis bermata _violet_ itu, sementara gadis itu terus saja mengoceh. Ichigo menoleh dan melihat Toushiro berdiri satu setengah meter di depannya, memandang dirinya tanpa berbicara apa-apa, di sampingnya berdiri Matsumoto yang tengah menatap cemas _'taichou'_-nya.

"Toushiro!" seru Ichigo.

* * *

_Continued on Chapter #__4

* * *

_

**(a/n):**

_**Special thanks to**_**:**

**# ****Hanabi Kaori**** #**

**# ****Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive**** #**

**# ****BlackGrayWhite**** #**

**# ****Megami Mayuki**** #**

**#****Cha-13elieveSuJuELF**** #**

**#****CCloveRuki**** #**

**Terima kasih telah**** membaca, me-**_**review,**_** bahkan mem-**_**fave fic**_** ini... saiia benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua X3 m(_ _)m**

**Saiia juga minta maaf untuk kesalahan ketik**** di **_**chapter**_** kemarin, setelah saiia baca emang bener **_**typo**_**-nya banyak banget T^T makasih, ya, sudah diingatkan m(_ _)m XD**

**Balasan **_**review**_** ada di **_**inbox**_** masing-masing XP**

**.**

**Mengenai **_**chapter**_** ini... Terlalu panjang?**

**Si Isshin OOC banget, yak?*plakk!***

**Err— pasti udah pada bisa nebak siapa cewek yang jalan bareng Ichigo... ehehe XD**

**Kalau ada yang mau kasih koreksi atau ada yang belum dimengerti dan mau nanya tentang ceritanya, silakan lewat **_**review**_** XD Saiia tunggu~! **

**Yakk, sekian dulu...**

**Sampai jumpa di **_**chapter**_** depan~**

_**Jaa~**_

**Mohon tinggalkan kritik, kesan, dan saran Anda sebelum menekan tombol **_**'back'**_

**m(_ _)m**

_**Review, please**_** XD**


	4. A Heart Has Been Hurt

**Cinta 4 Hati**

_by_

d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

* * *

**Pairing(s):**

_Main__:_

Ichi x Fem!Hitsu

_Slight_:

Sudah mulai nampak di _chapter_ ini XD

.

**Genre(s):**

_Romance/ Drama/ Hurt/__Comfort_

_.  
_

**Warning(s): AU** (_Alternate Universe_),** OOC** (_Out of Character_),** Gender bended, Miss type and typo** bertebaran di mana-mana,** GaJe**,** Alur kecepetan dan terlalu maksa**,** deskripsi kurang**, dan masih banyak lagi. Juga, **tidak menerima flames** untuk pairing dan pengubahan gender, tapi kalau mengenai EYD dan sejenisnya saiia terima dengan senang hati.

.

**Disclaimer(s):**

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Cinta 2 Hati © Benni Setiawan/Wanna Be Pictures

Cinta 4 Hati © d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu

.

_Enjoy, please~!_

* * *

**CHAPTER #****4**

**A HEART HAS BEEN HURT**

* * *

"K-Kurosaki-_senpai_...?" Satu nama itu meluncur mulus keluar dari mulut Matsumoto. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka berdua.

"Hah?" Toushiro mengikuti arah telunjuk Matsumoto, menajamkan penglihatannya. "Kuro...saki?"

Toushiro mendekat, ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pasangan itu.

Ichigo tampak sedang mencibir, pandangannya berpaling dari gadis bermata _violet_ itu, sementara gadis itu terus saja mengoceh. Ichigo menoleh dan melihat Toushiro berdiri satu setengah meter di depannya, memandang dirinya tanpa berbicara apa-apa, di sampingnya berdiri Matsumoto.

"Toushiro!" seru Ichigo. Toushiro membuang muka, dan melangkah menjauh. Namun, tangan Ichigo berhasil meraih lengan kanan gadis itu, memaksanya untuk kembali berbalik menatapnya. "Toushiro, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

Sebelumnya, Ichigo sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerima tamparan, pukulan, tendangan, atau segala macam umpatan yang akan dikeluarkan Toushiro terhadapnya. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa gadis itu sedang marah.

Namun, perkiraannya meleset. Bukan segala bentuk kekerasan atau cacian yang didapatnya. Hanya sebuah senyuman pahit dan mata _emerald_ yang sarat akan luka dan kekecewaan yang menyambutnya. Tak ada caci maki untuknya, karena bibir mungil itu hanya berbisik lirih, "Kurasa, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Kurosaki-_**senpai**_."

Hati Ichigo berdenyut sakit saat melihat senyuman pahit Toushiro. Ia bahkan jauh lebih suka jika Toushiro menamparnya keras-keras daripada harus melihat senyuman menyakitkan itu.

Pegangannya pada lengan Toushiro perlahan melonggar. Membuat gadis yang ia tahu dengan pasti hatinya tengah terluka itu kembali memandangnya kecewa, sambil berkata, "Saya permisi dulu, _Senpai_. Maaf sudah mengganggu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Lagi-lagi, Toushiro membuang muka dan melangkah menjauh. Ichigo berusaha mengejarnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh sepasang lengan kecil yang melingkari lengannya. Gadis yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya kini menatapnya heran. "Siapa dia, Ichigo?"

Matsumoto masih bergeming di tempatnya—sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengejar Toushiro, karena ia tahu '_taichou_'-nya itu sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri, menenangkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya terangkat dan menatap benci kepada dua sosok di depannya—yang telah berani melukai hati sahabat terbaiknya.

Matsumoto melangkah mendekati sepasang muda-mudi di hadapannya. Matanya terpancang pada pemuda yang masih menatap nanar ke arah di mana Toushiro pergi tadi. Sebisa mungkin, ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengamuk di tempat umum seperti ini. Dihentikannya langkah kakinya tepat di depan sang _senpai _yang masih terpekur atas kepergian Toushiro.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. _Senpai_, satu-satunya orang yang aku kira tak'kan mungkin melukai t_aichou_, kini dengan teganya telah menghianati _taichou_ seperti ini," ujarnya lirih, kepalanya menunduk. Takut, kalau-kalau ia menatap wajah Ichigo ia akan menampar wajah orang yang paling dicintai sahabatnya itu. "Di saat _taichou_ tengah sabar menunggumu di _cafe_ dekat sekolah itu selama hampir satu jam, _Senpai_ justru jalan dengan gadis lain di tempat ini. Tega sekali!"

"Rangiku-_san_, aku punya penjelasan untuk semua ini." Ichigo menatap gadis di depannya sendu.

"Aku harap juga begitu, Kurosaki-_senpai_," balas Matsumoto. "Apa kau tahu, betapa khawatirnya _taichou_ saat kau yang dinantinya selama satu jam tak kunjung-kunjung datang?"

"Rangiku-_san_, aku..."

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan perkataannya, Matsumoto memotongnya geram, "Dan, apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselmu?"

Ichigo tak mampu menyembunyikan raut terkejut dari wajahnya. "Ponselku?" Tangannya bergerak untuk merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya. Ditatapnya kaget layar ponsel miliknya. "Mati...?"

"Entah sudah berapa belas kali _taichou_ mencoba untuk menghubungimu pagi tadi." Matsumoto menatap tajam Ichigo. "Tapi, ponselmu selalu saja tidak aktif."

Ichigo masih menatap layar ponselnya yang mati itu tak percaya.

"Mematikan ponsel, mangkir dari kencan, dan berjalan dengan perempuan lain. Benar-benar khas orang selingkuh, kan, _Senpai_?" Pandangan Matsumoto terhadap _senpai_ di hadapannya itu kian menajam.

"A-aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau ponselku _low-batt_." Tanpa sadar, cengkeraman Ichigo pada ponsel dengan paduan warna _orange_ dan hitam itu menguat. "Dan, demi Tuhan! Aku tidak selingkuh, Rangiku-_san_!"

"Oh ya?" tanya Matsumoto sangsi. Mata gadis itu kini teralih ke arah perempuan yang masih bergelayut di lengan besar Ichigo.

"Dia ini..."

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu, Kurosaki_-senpai_." Penjelasan Ichigo dipotong cepat oleh Matsumoto. "Yang lebih membutuhkannya adalah _taichou_."

"Tapi, dia tak mau mendengarkanku," sahut Ichigo frustasi.

"Memangnya reaksi apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang gadis yang melihat pacarnya tengah asyik berduaan dengan perempuan lain di depan kedua matanya?" tanya Matsumoto sarkastik.

"Ichigo..." Gadis di samping Ichigo merengek memanggil namanya manja, tidak suka karena kehadirannya seolah tidak dianggap sejak tadi.

"Astaga... Kumohon. Diamlah sebentar, Rukia." Ichigo melepaskan lengan kecil yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, lalu ia memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya lelah.

Gadis bernama Rukia itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi menurut juga.

"Dia... tersenyum seperti itu." Ichigo menatap Matsumoto miris. "Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih sakit dibanding menerima pukulannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Matsumoto balik. "_Senpai_ berharap _taichou_ akan memukul atau menamparmu setelah apa yang telah _Senpai _lakukan hari ini?"

Ichigo terdiam.

"Pukulan atau tamparan tak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah, _Senpai._ Yang ada justru membuatnya semakin bertambah rumit. Dan _taichou_ tahu itu. Oleh karena itu _taichou_ tidak memukul atau menamparmu." Matsumoto menatap Ichigo serius. "_Taichou_ memang tomboi, dia juga galak dan mudah naik darah. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah gadis biasa, _Senpai_. Dia juga punya perasaan."

Rukia makin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan dua orang di depannya, sementara Ichigo mulai meremas dan menjambak-jambak rambut _orange_-nya—merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Dibalik sifatnya yang galak dan temperamen itu, _taichou_ memiliki jiwa yang rapuh, _Senpai_. Dulu, dia adalah gadis yang manis sebelum ayah dan ibunya meninggal dunia. Tapi, kematian kedua orangtuanya di usianya yang masih belia itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhi kepribadiannya, hingga ia menjadi sosok yang seperti sekarang ini."

"Tapi, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meyakinkannya!" Ichigo mengerang frustasi.

Matsumoto menatap simpati pemuda di depannya, ia yakin _senpai_-nya yang satu itu memang benar-benar mencintai sahabatnya.

"Kau bisa membantuku, kan, Rangiku-_san_?" tanya Ichigo setengah berharap. "Kumohon..."

"Walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, akan kucoba untuk mempercayaimu. Aku akan berusaha membantu semampuku, _Senpai_." Matsumoto mengangguk pelan. Ia memang adalah orang yang paling mendukung hubungan Toushiro dengan _senpai_-nya yang satu itu. "Aku juga akan meminta bantuan. Momo-_chan_."

Senyum sumringah tersungging di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Hingga tiba-tiba...

_Brukk._

Sosok di samping Ichigo mendadak ambruk dan tubuhnya hampir mencium permukaan trotoar yang keras apabila Ichigo tak cepat-cepat menahannya.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo panik.

Gadis bernama Rukia itu kini terkulai lemas dengan muka yang amat pucat, cairan merah pekat kental merembes keluar dari hidungnya, sedikit menodai baju terusan yang dipakainya.

"Ya ampun!" Matsumoto yang berada tepat dihadapan Ichigo pun ikut panik, dirogohnya segera ponsel dari dalam saku rok pendeknya. Dengan cepat, dihubunginya pihak rumah sakit terdekat untuk segera mengirimkan _ambulance_. Setelah selesai, ia ikut berjongkok di samping Rukia yang kini terbaring lemas di pelukan Ichigo. "Dia kenapa, sih, _Senpai_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Ichigo menggoncang-goncangkan pelan bahu gadis itu, berharap dengan itu bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Samar-samar, terdengar bunyi sirene _ambulance _mendekat. Benar saja. Tak lama setelah itu, _ambulance_ datang dan dengan segera memboyong Rukia ke rumah sakit—dan tentu saja Ichigo ikut serta di dalamnya. Meninggalkan Rangiku dengan dahi berkerut heran.

'_Apa-apaan, sih, gadis itu?'_

* * *

Suara pintu depan yang dibuka serta ditutup dengan kasar terdengar hingga ke telinga Hinamori yang tengah bersantai di dalam kamarnya di lantai dua. Tanpa merasa perlu melihat siapa dalang daripada suara berisik itu, Hinamori sudah tahu pasti bahwa pelakunya adalah Toushiro, adik sepupunya.

"Astaga... ada apa lagi, sih?" gerutunya pelan. "Katanya mau kencan dengan Kurosaki-_kun_? Kenapa pulangnya marah-marah begitu?"

Tak lama berselang, kembali terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting tak kalah karas dari yang tadi. Kali ini suaranya berasal dari kamar di sebelah kamar Hinamori, kamar Toushiro tepatnya.

Hinamori hanya bisa menghela napasnya lelah, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terinterupsi dengan kedatangan Toushiro yang seperti angin ribut.

* * *

Air mata Toushiro mengalir deras. Rasa sakit, pedih, kecewa, kesal, marah, maupun cemburu berkobar menjadi satu di dalam hatinya yang bergemuruh. Setelah membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras, dilemparkannya topi yang tadi dikenakannya. Ia meraih bantal yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu membantingnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya kuat-kuat. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara untuk melampiaskan semua amarahnya.

Pandangannya kini teralih pada cermin besar di kamarnya yang kini tengah menampilkan siluet tubuh mungilnya. Bayangan gadis _tomboy_ yang sedang terluka perasaannya itu pun—dalam penglihatan Toushiro—perlahan berganti menjadi gambaran seorang pemuda _orange-head_ yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis bermata _violet_ yang bergelayut manja di lengannya yang kokoh.

Hati Toushiro semakin tersayat melihat kilasan kejadian yang melukainya tadi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, rahangnya mulai mengeras. Matanya berkilat dengan paduan emosi marah, kecewa, dan sakit hati bercampur menjadi satu.

"Argh!" Kepalan tangan Toushiro tepat meninju bagian tengah kaca besar itu. Hingga memecahkannya di bagian tengah dan sekitarnya. Pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai kamar Toushiro. Mungkin ada juga yang menempel di tangan kanan Toushiro.

Tak ada denyut sakit dari kepalan tangannya yang kini terluka dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah, karena sudah ada satu bagian dari tubuhnya yang sejak tadi telah berdenyut perih. Semua luka dan rasa sakitnya bermuara pada satu titik. Hatinya.

"Kurosaki brengsek!" teriaknya. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai kamarnya, ia memukul-mukulkan bantalnya ke lantai.

"Sialan!" Baru kali ini air mata membuncah keluar dari mata _emerald _gadis itu. Bulir air mata mengalir perlahan, menyusuri pipinya. Membuat pancaran keindahan sepasang iris _emerald_ cemerlangnya tertutup awan kelabu. Kian lama, air mata itu makin mengucur deras, menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya.

Gadis mungil itu menengadahkan wajah manisnya, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus saja mengalir tanpa ada habisnya.

Tak pernah disangkanya, orang yang kini begitu dicintainya adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya menangis setelah kematian ayah dan ibunya. Karena selama hampir sebelas tahun itu, ia tak pernah sekali pun menitikkan air mata sesedih apa pun perasaannya.

Toushiro merasa lebih baik setelah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Sambil memeluk bantal yang tadi diinjaknya, ia bersandar pada dinding kamarnya, menatap kosong langit-langit. Sesekali ia menyeka air matanya yang masih saja tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Toushiro mulai merangkak ke arah tempat tidur. Dihempaskannya tubuh mungilnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sembab karena air mata ke dalam bantal yang selama ini selalu setia menemani tidurnya. Tak dipedulikannya luka yang menghiasi tangan kanannya, meski masih sedikit mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat dengan bau anyir yang membuat mual.

Ikatan rambutnya ia lepaskan asal-asalan, hingga membuat rambut putihnya kusut di beberapa bagian.

Toushiro mungkin memang bukan tipe perempuan yang melankolis, yang bisa galau hanya karena kehilangan pacarnya. Bukan pula jenis perempuan yang bisa tidak makan berminggu-minggu hanya karena kekasihnya meninggalkan dirinya demi bersanding dengan perempuan lain. Juga bukan perempuan yang akan setiap malam menangisi pengkhianatan sang pacar.

Tapi, tetap saja, Toushiro itu seorang perempuan, ingat?

Setomboi apapun dirinya. Sekeras apapun suaranya ketika ia berteriak. Sekasar apa pun umpatan yang dikeluarkannya ketika ia kesal. Secepat apa pun ia naik darah. Sekuat apa pun tamparan, pukulan, dan tendangan yang dilayangkannya saat ia marah. Toushiro tetaplah seorang perempuan, yang jauh di dalam sudut hatinya terdapat sekeping benda yang rapuh dan mudah pecah bernama perasaan. Dan perempuan mempunyai sifat alami, yakni melankolis.

Dan saat inilah, semua usaha yang dibangun Toushiro untuk menekan—bahkan terkesan menutup-nutupi—sisi kemelankolisannya pun runtuh seketika. Ichigo adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang dicintainya, satu-satunya pemuda yang telah mampu mencairkan hatinya yang beku.

Ya, ia mencintai Ichigo. Pemuda dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan jeruk dan bentuk yang menyerupai durian. Pemuda dengan mata bernuansa musim gugur yang kerap kali menawan Toushiro ke dalam pesonanya. _Senpai_ sekaligus kekasih yang telah menghianatinya.

* * *

"Shiro-_chan_!" Sebuah seruan lantang terdengar dari arah dapur di kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya. "Makan malam!"

"..." Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari Toushiro yang masih mengurung diri di kamar sejak siang tadi.

Hinamori yang sedang menata makan malam di meja makan—lengkap dengan celemek yang menempel di tubuhnya, menaikkan satu alisnya heran. "Shiro-_chan_!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Namun, masih belum ada respon dari lantai atas.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan sang adik sepupu yang memang sejak kepulangannya yang berisik tadi siang belum lagi ditemuinya. Perlahan, ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Toushiro, dan mengetuk pintunya pelan. "Shiro-_chan_? Kau ada di dalam, kan?" tanyanya. "Turunlah sebentar! Waktunya makan malam."

Masih belum ada sahutan dari balik pintu kayu itu, tapi Hinamori yakin kalau adik sepupunya ada di dalam sana. Ia mencoba untuk memutar kenop pintu di depannya.

Terbuka! Tampaknya Toushiro lupa menguncinya setelah membanting pintu malang itu keras-keras siang tadi.

"Shiro-_chan_...," katanya agak keras. "Aku masuk, ya."

Pandangannya kini mencoba menelusuri ruangan yang gelap tanpa secercah penerangan pun itu. Menyadari matanya tak bisa menangkap bayangan apa pun di dalam sana—karena terlalu gelap, tangan kanannya bergerak menelusuri dinding di dekat pintu, mencari sakelar lampu.

_Cklik._

Cahaya lampu menyebar ke seluruh ruang kamar yang tak terlalu luas itu, membuat semua isi di dalamnya terekspos dengan jelas, termasuk sosok seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring lunglai di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Di tangan kanannya tampak aliran darah yang sudah mengering. Mata _emerald_-nya yang sembab dan membengkak menatap kosong dinding di hadapannya. Kedua belah bibir mungilnya kering kerontang. Rambut putih panjangnya tergerai acak-acakan.

"Astaga!" Mata _hazel _Hinamori membulat melihat pemandangan mengenaskan di depannya. "Shiro-_chan_!"

Isi kamar yang berantakan, pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebar di sebagian lantai kamar. Kamar yang biasanya selalu terlihat rapi itu pun menjelma bagai kapal yang hancur setelah diterjang angin ribut.

Dengan cepat, dihampirinya Toushiro yang masih tampak tidak peduli dengan kedatangannya. Disingkirkannya helaian rambut putih Toushiro yang tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mengusap pelan bekas air mata yang mengering di pipi gadis mungil itu. Dan pandangannya kini tertuju pada tangan kanan Toushiro yang terluka.

Tak mau buang-buang waktu, ia segera melesat kembali menuruni tangga untuk mengambil kotak obat yang di letakkannya di atas kulkas di dekat meja makan. Dan tak sampai dua menit, Hinamori sudah duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjang Toushiro. Beruntung, hanya ada satu-dua pecahan kaca di tangan Toushiro. Dan setelah mengambilnya dari sana, Hinamori membersihkan luka Toushiro dengan alkohol, memberinya obat merah, lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

Di tengah aktivitasnya membalut luka Toushiro, samar-samar Hinamori mendengar bisikan lirih Toushiro. "Air..." Suaranya serak, mungkin karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Sebentar, ya, Shiro-_chan_." Hinamori mengusap sayang kepala Toushiro. Dengan kotak obat di tangan kirinya, ia berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar gadis itu. "Aku ke bawah dulu. Aku kuambilkan kau air dan makan malammu."

Setelah kepergian Hinamori, Toushiro kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, sudah ingin menangis lagi. Tapi, tak ada air mata yang keluar. Air matanya sudah terlalu kering, sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang dititikkannya hanya demi satu nama. Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

"Hari ini _taichou_ tidak masuk," jawab Matsumoto ketika Ichigo datang ke kelasnya keesokan harinya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Toushiro. "Sakit, kata Momo-_chan_."

Gurat penyesalan kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Ichigo. Dia benar-benar merindukan gadis mungil yang telah menjadi separuh bagian dari hatinya itu.

"_Ne~ Senpai_... pulang sekolah nanti, bisa ikut aku ke kampus Momo-_chan_?" sambung Matsumoto. "Dia mau bicara bertiga tentang masalah _Senpai_ dan _taichou_ siang nanti. Bisa, kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Ichigo pasti. "Kita bertemu di tempat parkir pulang sekolah nanti. Kau bawa kendaraan sendiri?"

Matsumoto menggeleng, dia memang jarang membawa kendaraan sendiri ke sekolah. Toh, apartemennya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

"Baiklah. Kita ke kampus Hinamori-_san_ dengan motorku," ujar Ichigo sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

"Hari ini sepi, ya, _Bro_," kata Renji di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya memakan pesanannya di kantin Karakura _High School_ saat waktunya istirahat makan siang.

Ichigo yang duduk di depannya hanya mengangguk tanpa semangat. Separuh nyawanya hilang bersama ketidakhadiran Toushiro di sekolah hari ini.

Dan, didukung dengan penampilan Ichigo yang terlihat sangat kusut hari ini. Dasi seragam sekolah yang biasanya selalu bertengger manis melingkari lehernya kini telah tak terpasang lagi. _Blazer_ abu-abu gelapnya teronggok menyedihkan di atas meja. Dua kancing teratas baju seragamnya dibiarkan terbuka. Sebagian besar bagian kemejanya pun sudah keluar dari celana panjang hitamnya. Ichigo sungguh terlihat kacau hari ini.

Renji menatap heran sahabat baiknya itu. Sejenak, ia menghentikan ritual mengisi perutnya, dan menatap Ichigo serius. "Kau ada masalah, ya, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersenyum kecut sambil menjawab, "Toushiro marah padaku."

"Bukankah biasanya juga dia selalu marah-marah?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Kali ini berbeda, Renji. Dia benci padaku." Ichigo mendesah frustasi. "Dia mengira aku selingkuh saat melihatku jalan-jalan dengan gadis lain di hari seharusnya kami berdua berkencan."

"Wow!" Tanpa rasa simpati sedikit pun, Renji terkekeh mengejek. "Lalu kau diapakannya? Ditonjok? Ditampar? Atau 'itu'-mu ditendang sampai hancur olehnya?"

"Begitu lebih baik, Renji." Hati Ichigo kembali berdenyut sakit bila mengingat senyum pahit Toushiro kemarin. "Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menampar atau memukulku. Dan, justru itulah yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

"Heh?" Dahi Renji berkerut tak percaya. "Lalu, kau benar-benar menghianatinya? Err~ selingkuh di belakangnya, maksudku."

Baru saja Ichigo hendak menjelaskan detil permasalahannya pada Renji, bel tanda istirahat usai berbunyi. Memaksa mereka untuk tidak lagi melanjutkan percakapan mereka, karena setelah ini adalah waktu bagi Kurotsuchi-_sensei_—guru kimia mereka yang terkenal paling _killer_—mengajar. Dan, kalau mereka masih ingin melihat mentari esok hari dan tak ingin jadi objek eksperimen guru sinting itu, lebih baik mereka segera masuk kelas.

* * *

o0o _Flashback(mode)ON_ o0o

"_Ichi-_nii_." Sepasang lengan kecil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Ichigo, mencoba untuk membangunkan pemuda yang tengah lelap terbuai mimpi itu._

_Ichigo yang masih larut dalam__ tidurnya, tiba-tiba tersentak bangun sambil meneriakkan sebuah nama, "Toushiro!"_

_Keringat dingin mengucur menuruni pelipisnya, bahunya sedikit bergetar. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia mimpi buruk. Dan kini ia sadar sebab dari mimpi buruk itu. Toushiro. Ya, ia ada janji dengan gadis itu hari ini. Seharusnya jam setengah delapan tadi ia menemui Toushiro di _cafe _dekat sekolah. Dan, jam berapa sekarang?_

_Ichigo melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya. Jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit. "Astaga! Aku terlambat!" Dengan panik, ia menyingkap selimut tidurnya. Ia sudah terlambat hampir satu setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan._

"_Ichi-_nii_ bicara apa, sih?" Karin yang tadi membangunkannya hanya berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah-polah sang kakak. "_Tou-san_ sudah menunggumu di bawah. Lebih baik Ichi-_nii _segera turun sekarang. Cuci muka dulu, gih, sana!"_

_Sepasang lengan kecil mendorong Ichigo ke kamar mandi, memaksanya untuk segera membasuh muka dan turun untuk menemui sang ayah. "Aduh, Karin. Aku ada janji hari ini. Memangnya ada apa, sih?"_

"Tou-san_ mau memperkenalkanmu pada teman bisnisnya," jawab Karin enteng. "Sudah, ayo cepat turun!"_

"_T-tapi..." Akhirnya Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya ditarik paksa untuk menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tamu yang letaknya ada di lantai bawah._

"_Nah, ini dia!" Suara berat Isshin menggelegar ketika melihat Ichigo memasuki ruang tamu. "Dia adalah putera sulungku. Namanya Ichigo."_

_Ichigo hanya tersenyum sopan saat dirinya diperkenalkan di depan rekan bisnis ayahnya._

"_Nah, Ichigo, ini adalah _partner_ bisnis ayah di kantor. Namanya Kuchiki Byakuya. Dia eksekutif muda yang jenius." Mendengar kata jenius, membuat Ichigo kembali teringat pada Toushiro. "Dan yang satu ini adalah adik dari Byakuya-_san_, Kuchiki Rukia. Umurnya sepantaran denganmu."_

_Ichigo membungkuk hormat pada kedua tamu ayahnya itu. "Salam kenal," ucapnya sopan. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Byakuya-_san_, Rukia-_san_."_

_Byakuya mengangguk kecil dengan tampang datarnya. Sementara Rukia, wajahnya memerah—takluk pada pesona Ichigo._

"_Oh ya, Ichigo. Ajaklah Rukia jalan-jalan ke luar." Isshin kembali menatap anak tertuanya. "Ayah dan Byakuya-_san_ ada urusan bisnis sebentar. Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan berdua."_

"_T-tapi..." _'Bagaimana dengan Toushiro?'

"_Ichigo, tolonglah, Nak," ujar Isshin sedikit memaksa._

_Ichigo menatap Rukia yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Genggamannya pada kedua belah tangannya menguat. _'Maafkan aku, Toushiro...'_ "Baiklah."_

o0o _Flashback(mode)OFF_ o0o

"Jadi, pada intinya semua ini hanya salah paham. Benar begitu, kan, Kurosaki-_kun_?" simpul Hinamori setelah Ichigo menceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya.

Dia, Ichigo, dan juga Matsumoto sekarang tengah berbincang di kafetaria kampus Psikologi Universitas Karakura, tempat Hinamori berkuliah.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan, dalam hati ia benar-benar berharap semoga dua gadis yang duduk di hadapannya itu bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Toushiro.

"Ayahmu yang seorang pengusaha sukses—pemilik serta pemimpin utama Kurosaki _corp._—dan termasuk dalam jajaran orang-orang paling beruang di kota ini memiliki kolega bisnis bernama Kuchiki Byakuya." Hinamori mulai berkicau sendiri. "Kuchiki Byakuya di usianya yang relatif masih muda, dia sudah menjadi pewaris resmi dan pemimpin sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Karakura, Kuchiki _corp._—perusahaan milik keluarganya. Dia adalah orang paling kaya di kota ini jika dilihat dari _survey_ yang diadakan oleh salah satu majalah bisnis beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Dan dia adalah pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan keluargamu.

"Pantas saja ayahmu sangat menghormatinya," ujar Hinamori panjang lebar. "Dan sekarang, masalahnya bersumber dari adik Kuchiki Byakuya yang bernama—siapa tadi kau bilang?"

"Rukia...," jawab Ichigo pelan. Entah kenapa, nama itu terasa begitu tabu untuk diucapkannya.

"Ya, itu dia. Rukia," lanjut Hinamori. "Jadi, masalahnya berasal dari si Rukia itu. Kau dipaksa oleh ayahmu untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan, sementara di hari itu seharusnya kau berkencan dengan Shiro-_chan_. Dan, karena kau tak bisa menolak perintah beliau, akhirnya kau mangkir dari kencan. Begitu, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Ichigo hanya mengangguk meng-"iya"-kan.

"Nah, yang jadi pertanyaanku sekarang adalah...," kata Hinamori lagi. "Kenapa kau bisa tertidur dan lupa pada jadwal kencanmu?"

"Eh?" Ichigo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal. "I-itu..."

Kening Hinamori berkerut melihat gelagat Ichigo.

Ichigo makin panik. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang konfliknya dengan sang ayah pada Hinamori, karena baginya itu hanyalah aib keluarga yang tak pantas untuk digembor-gemborkan.

Hinamori menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah. Kalau memang kau tak mau menceritakannya, tidak masalah."

Sekilas, Ichigo tersenyum berterima kasih.

Tiba-tiba, Matsumoto menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua. "_Ne~_ Kurosaki-_senpai_... Sebenarnya aku penasaran sejak kemarin," ujarnya agak pelan. "Err~ bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa gadis yang bersamamu kemarin tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari hidungnya begitu?"

Sebelah alis Hinamori terangkat. "Mimisan, lalu pingsan?" Mata _hazel_-nya kini kembali tertuju pada satu-satunya pemuda yang duduk bersamanya di meja paling pojok kafetaria kampusnya.

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu dengan pasti," jawabnya. "Tiba-tiba dia pingsan dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Setelah ambulans yang dipanggil Rangiku-_san_ datang, kami dibawa ke rumah sakit dan Rukia langsung masuk ke ruang UGD. Beberapa menit kemudian, Byakuya-_san _yang sempat kuhubungi sebelumnya tiba di UGD dan langsung menyuruhku pulang setelah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."

"_Senpai_ langsung disuruh pulang?" Matsumoto mengerutkan keningnya. "Mencurigakan..."

"Hah?" Ichigo balas mengerutkan keningnya. "Apanya yang mencurigakan?"

"Ehehe..." Matsumoto nyengir _innocent_, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Tidak... tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Sudahlah. Kembali ke pokok bahasan kita sebelumnya. Lalu...," lanjut Hinamori. "Kenapa kau tak jelaskan langsung saja apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Shiro-_chan_?"

"_Taichou_ tak mau dengar penjelasan Kurosaki_-senpai_." Kini Matsumoto yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori. "Dia langsung pergi setelah melihat Kurosaki-_senpai _selingkuh kemarin."

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Rangiku-_san_!" protes Ichigo cepat. "Aku sudah berulangkali mencoba untuk menghubungi ponselnya. Tapi, tak pernah diangkat. Pesan singkatku pun tak ada satu pun yang dibalasnya."

"Wah... kurasa dia benar-benar marah padamu, Kurosaki-_kun_." Hinamori memandang Ichigo simpati.

"Aku tahu itu, Hinamori_-san_." Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Dan oleh sebab itu, aku sungguh minta tolong padamu—juga Rangiku-_san_—untuk membantuku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Toushiro."

"Ya. Tentu saja, kami akan dengan senang hati membantu." Hinamori tersenyum ramah. "Tapi, menurutku, alangkah lebih baiknya jika kau sendiri yang menjelaskannya pada Shiro-_chan_."

"Tapi, aku bisa apa?" Ichigo menjambak-jambak rambut _orange_-nya, frustasi. "Dia bahkan sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku."

"Nah, di situlah kami akan membantumu." Hinamori tersenyum memberi semangat. "Kami akan berusaha membuat Shiro-_chan_ mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Iya, kan, Ran-_chan_?"

Matsumoto mengangguk tak kalah semangat.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Hinamori-_san_, Rangiku-_san_." Ichigo balas tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih. "Semoga saja, Toushiro mau mendengarkanku."

* * *

Karakura _Hospital_. Lantai 7. Kamar VVIP nomor 3.

Terbaring dengan lemah, seorang gadis usia enam belas tahun. Selang-selang infus yang menunjang hidupnya tertempel di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sementara di hidungnya terdapat alat bantu nafas.

Mata _violet_ yang biasanya berbinar ceria, kini sama sekali tak menampakkan cahayanya, tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang hingga detik ini masih saja enggan untuk membukakan diri.

Rambut hitam yang kian menipis milik gadis itu kini dibelai dengan lembut oleh seseorang yang dengan setia duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang sebahu mengelus-elus rambut milik adiknya sambil menatap sendu wajah pucatnya. Sesekali dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala gadis cantik itu.

Tangannya kini beralih untuk meraih tangan kanan Rukia yang tak tertancap selang infus, menggenggamnya erat dan penuh kelembutan.

Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat kaku dan dingin, kini diliputi oleh rasa bersalah dan cemas. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya berusaha memberikan fasilitas perawatan yang terbaik bagi sang adik dan memohon pada Tuhan-nya agar adiknya lekas sembuh.

Jika melihat adiknya terbaring lemah seperti sekarang ini, ingatannya kembali terbang ke masa-masa lima tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia juga berada di posisi yang sama seperti saat ini, lima tahun yang lalu, saat ia hanya bisa pasrah mendampingi sang istri yang terkulai lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit, berjuang melawan ganasnya penyakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuh ringkihnya. Yang kemudian disusul dengan wafatnya wanita yang paling dicintainya itu.

Kenangan pahit itu terus saja menghantui pikirannya, di mana ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk menyelamatkan istrinya.

Dan sekarang, kejadian itu seolah terputar kembali. Di mana adik iparnya yang memiliki wajah serupa—bahkan identik—dengan almarhumah istrinya, kini terbaring lemah akibat sebuah penyakit kronis yang menyerang tubuh kecilnya yang ringkih.

Penyakit yang sama dengan penyakit yang telah berhasil merenggut nyawa istri tercintanya.

Pria tampan itu kembali menatap sendu wajah adik iparnya. "Maafkan aku, Hisana," ujarnya lirih. Lalu pandangannya teralih ke arah jendela kamar inap yang tengah menampilkan lukisan indah maha karya Sang Pencipta berupa langit sore. "Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku."

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan ada gerakan pelan dari tangan kecil yang digenggamnya. "Rukia?" Mata abu-abu kelamnya menatap penuh harap pada sosok gadis mungil di depannya.

Namun, kedua bola mata _violet_ yang sangat diharapkan kenampakannya itu pun tak kunjung terlihat. Kedua kelopak matanya masih setia menjaga ketertutupannya. Akan tetapi, bibir pucat itu bergerak-gerak pelan, seperti sedang berbicara.

Pria berambut panjang itu menanti dengan sabar, menunggu apa yang hendak diucapkan adik iparnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar seperti itu.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

_Continued on Chapter #__5

* * *

_

**(a/n):**

_**Special thanks to**_**:**

**# ****Winter Narcissus**** #**

**# ****Hanabi Kaori**** #**

**# ****Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya**** #**

**# ****Megami Mayuki**** #**

**#****Shiroi Mari**** #**

**#****Cha-13elieveSuJuELF**** #**

**Terima kasih telah**** membaca, me-**_**review,**_** bahkan mem-**_**fave fic**_** ini... saiia benar-benar ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua X3 m(_ _)m**

**Saiia juga minta maaf untuk kesalahan ****di **_**chapter**_** kemarin, setelah saiia baca ulang emang bener ada satu kesalahan fatal yang sudah saiia perbuat T^T saiia bener-bener nggak nyangka kalau ternyata saiia selalai itu...*pundung*ngorek-ngorek aspal***

**Oleh karena itu, saiia sampaikan ralat atas chapter kemarin... Sebenarnya Ichigo berumur tujuh tahun saat Masaki meninggal, dan kejadian itu berlangsung sembilan tahun yang lalu. Jadi, sekarang umur Ichigo itu enam belas tahun, sedangkan Toushiro lima belas tahun.**

**Khusus untuk Quinsi-**_**nee**_**, makasih, ya, sudah diingatkan m(_ _)m XD**

**Untuk kali ini saiia minta maaf karena gak sempat bales **_**review**_**~ Tapi, yang jelas... membaca **_**review**_** kalian udah bikin hati saiia seneng banget XD X3**

**.**

_**Chapter**_** ini ternyata lebih panjang dari **_**chapter **_**kemarin (=,=)a**

**Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf saiia karena sudah telat **_**update **_***nyengir **_**innocent**_***digampar***

**Sungguh, saiia minta maaf karena setelah ini pun saiia gak bisa **_**update**_** kilat lagi... bukan karena saiia nggak mau, tapi tugas-tugas sekolah-lah yang sudah memaksa saiia untuk telat **_**update**_** TT_TT**

_**Gommen na**_** m(_ _)m**

**.**

**Kalau ada yang mau kasih koreksi atau ada yang belum dimengerti dan mau nanya tentang ceritanya, silakan lewat **_**review**_** XD Saiia tunggu~! **

**Yakk, sekian dulu...**

**Sampai jumpa di **_**chapter**_** depan~**

_**Jaa~**_

**Mohon tinggalkan kritik, kesan, dan saran Anda sebelum menekan tombol **_**'back'**_

**m(_ _)m**

_**Review, please**_** XD**


End file.
